Machination
by black-od
Summary: 20 ans se sont écoulés depuis le mariage d'Edward et Bella. La sœur de Bella, Brettany, vient habiter chez elle alors qu'elles ne se sont jamais vues de leur vie. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir pour protéger le secret alors que les Volturi reviennent?
1. Chapitre 1

Le soleil. Qu'elle source de chaleur et de réconfort. Il avait presque toujours été là quand un évènement heureux m'était arrivé. Il faut dire qu'à Jacksonville, il était rare que des nuages puissent venir à bout de ses rayons… Par contre, aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt une tragédie qui m'est tombée dessus. Le soleil continuait sa descente dans le ciel, insensible à ma détresse intérieure. Quand finalement il atteint l'horizon, je me rendis compte que cela faisait plus de 5 heures que j'étais sur la plage en train de l'observer. Ma mère allait me piquer une de ces crises…Mais après le coup qu'elle m'avait fait, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour rentrer et l'affronter de nouveau.

J'allais bientôt avoir 17 ans et je n'avais presque jamais quitté ma ville. Par ailleurs, pourquoi aurais-je voulu quitter Jacksonville? Il y faisait chaud et beau …tout ce qui était froid et mouillé n'avait rien d'attirant. C'est pourquoi cet après-midi lorsque ma mère m'a annoncé que je devrais aller vivre chez ma sœur quelque temps…disons que je ne lui ai pas rendu la vie facile. Pourquoi maintenant? En plein milieu de l'année! Alors que je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur de ma vie! Renée a toujours eu de drôle d'idées… Mais d'habitude, mon père l'en dissuade assez rapidement. Par contre, cette fois ci, il n'était pas venu argumenter. Mes parents veulent prendre un «break» pour réfléchir à leur relation. Ma mère ne veut pas me mêler à tout ça et elle préfère que j'ai voir ma sœur aînée, Bella, pendant leur remise en question. Je suis contre! Contre, contre, contre et CONTRE! Je n'ai jamais vu Bella de ma vie! Je ne peux pas tout lâcher! Mon école, mes cours de danse, mes amis, mon équipe de surf, mon copain… En plus, je n'ai RIEN en commun avec ma sœur! Je l'ai vu sur des photos : cheveux brun foncé, peau extrêmement blanche, yeux brun… Selon ma mère, c'est mon antipode! Elle est maladroite, discrète, rêveuse, gêné… Exactement l'opposé de moi! J'ai les cheveux blond vénitien, les yeux bleus, la peau bronzé… Je suis sportive, expressive, exubérante, terre à terre, sociable… Ok, je sais, ça fais vraiment prétentieux de le dire comme ça. Mais disons que je ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour dire le fond de ma pensée. Vous ne devinerez jamais où elle habite. Dans la ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington : la ville la plus pluvieuse d'Amérique du Nord. Génial!, du plaisir en perspective. Quelle idée elle a cette sœur! Exactement comme son père… Disons que ma mère en veut un peu à Charlie après que Bella soit parti vivre chez lui et qu'elle ne daigne même plus venir la voir. Depuis son mariage il y a 20 ans, elle ne l'a jamais revue. Trouvant toujours un prétexte quelconque pour ne pas venir, même à ma naissance… Vous comprendrez que je ne l'ai pas en très grand estime. Et maintenant, il faut que j'aie habité chez elle durant un moment indéterminé?! Non, mais je rêve!

« Brettany!!! »

Vous avez compris, c'est moi. Inutile de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Bre, mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore dehors?! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche!

-Je…

- Je te rappelle que tu as jusqu'à vendredi pour faire tes valises et je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme la fois où nous sommes allés à Cape Cod. Tes bagages devront être prêts à temps!

Inutile de lui rappeler que SES bagages étaient tellement gros que mon père a du en ôter la moitié…

Ma mère commençait déjà à s'en aller quand elle fit volte-face

-Ah oui! Antoine a téléphoné …

Ah merde!!! Je l'avais quasiment oublié celui-là! Je n'ai toujours pas dit à mon copain que je m'en vais… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. «Antoine, je m'en vais pour une durée indéterminée chez ma sœur à l'autre bout du continent…» ou « Antoine, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer, mais je risque de partir pour toute la fin de l'année scolaire…» Je suis sûre qu'il va bien le prendre!

-Breeee!!!

-J'ARRIVEEE!!!

Comme elle peut être impatiente des fois! Je me levai d'un bond et partit en courant vers ma maison. MA maison…Comme elle allait me manquer!


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon regard se perdue pour la centième fois dans le flot de nuage en dessus de moi. J'étais tout sauf sereine. Même l'atmosphère paisible de l'avion n'avait pas réussi à me calmer. La scène de ma séparation avec Antoine jouait et rejouait dans ma tête…

_C'était le temps des dernières accolades. Ma mère s'approcha de moi en larmes et m'enlaça._

_-Je vais m'ennuyer de toi ma grande._

_-Moi aussi tu vas me manquer maman._

_-Dès que tu arrives, je veux que tu m'appelle, ok?_

_-Bien sûre man…_

_-Je suis sûre que toi et Bella aller bien vous entendre. Tu verras, c'est une perle!_

_Ça je n'en étais pas si certaine. Je lui en voulais de ne jamais avoir voulu me rencontrer. Je me suis toujours considérée comme une enfant unique et je ne voulais pas que ça change. Je n'en voulais pas de cette demi-sœur!_

_Mon père me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front. Il semblait moins inquiet que ma mère. Je comptais sur lui pour la rassurer quand je serai partie…et pour la réconforter par appart à leur relation._

_Vint le tour d'Antoine de me dire au revoir. Je sentais que ça allait être plus chaud. Cela faisait 2 ans que nous sortions ensemble et jamais nous nous étions séparé plus de 3 semaines._

_Il s'élança vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. J'étais sur le choc .C'était la première fois qu'il s'en permettait autant devant mes parents. Je les vis du coin de l'œil détourner le regard, gênés .Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_Nullement embarrassé, Antoine me serra contre lui._

_-Ne part pas ._me chuchota t-il

_-J'ai pas le choix! Crois-moi, je voudrais vraiment rester avec ici avec toi. Mets- toi à ma place! Je vais aller dans un nouveau lycée avec des nouvelles personnes et je vais habiter chez une sœur que je n'ai jamais connue!_

_-Alors reste!_

_-Antoine…On en a déjà parlé. Mon avion décolle dans 45 minutes, est-ce qu'on peut parler de d'autres choses?_

_-Tu pars pour plusieurs mois et tu ne sembles même pas triste de me quitter!?_

_-C'est faux! C'est juste qu'on ne peut rien y faire. J'essaie juste de rendre ça plus facile pour moi. Essaie un peu de comprendre! _

_-Mais toi essaie de comprendre! Tu penses que ça va être facile pour moi sans toi! Tu penses peut-être que notre relation est peu importante, mais pas pour moi! Avant qu'on sorte ensemble, j'ai sorti avec pas mal de filles. Ça m'a permis de savoir exactement ce que je recherche. Et toi, tu es parfaite! C'est toi que je veux et je ne veux pas que tu partes ou que tu changes. Je tiens vraiment à toi, Bre, et juste de savoir que tu t'en vas dans un lieu où on ne se sait pas que tu es à moi me rend vert de jalousie!_

_-Ressaisis-toi Antoine! Même si je vais ailleurs, ça ne change rien pour moi! Ça fait 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble et tu ne t'ais jamais rendu compte que je t'aimais?_

_-Tu penses que je ne te connais pas! Tu penses que je ne sais pas que quand je ne suis pas là les autres gars en profitent! C'est juste que des fois j'ai l'impression que tu n'assimile pas bien le fait qu'on est ENSEMBLE!_

_- Traite moi de traînée un coup partie! C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie!? Tu te rends pas compte que tout le monde nous regardent?_

_-Et puis après? Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu à se que les autres pensent de toi, Bre? _

_Je lui tournai le dos en étant très consciente du fait que c'était vraiment immature. Antoine me pris les épaules et me fit pivoter vers lui. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quand tu vas revenir, tu seras différente et ça me fait peur! _

_-Inquiète toi pas Antoine! Je suis pas du genre influencable._

_-Ouais, je m'en étais rendu compte. C'est juste que tu vas tellement me manquer!_

Et là, sans crier gare, il m'a embrassé avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans ce baiser; une détresse. D'autant plus que nos baisers avaient un drôle de gout! Un peu d'amertume et une touche de salée… Il était méconnaissable. Lui qui était toujours tellement confiant. Le capitaine de l'équipe de football qui s'était un jour battu parce qu'un garçon m'avait fait une remarque grivoise sur ma jupe courte. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de type à faire des pleurnicheries (il était bien trop fier pour ça!). C'était comme s'il avait pressenti que mon avion allait s'écraser. D'habitude il était tellement solide. Ça m'a fait un choc de le voir si fragile. On m'a dit un jour : «Aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner le pouvoir de nous détruire.» C'est n'est que maintenait que je comprenais pleinement le sens des ces mots.

C'est en m'assoyant sur mon siège dans l'avion que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je comptais pour Antoine. Ça m'a laissé un drôle de goût dans la bouche.

-Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

L'hôtesse de l'air venait de me tirer de ma rêverie.

-Heuum, non merci.

-Faite-moi signe si vous voulez quelque chose.

-D'accord, merci.

-Vous faîtes bien! Leur thé glacé est vraiment dégueulasse!

Je venais de remarquer mon voisin de droite pour la première fois. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans à la chevelure blonde et aux dents très blanches. Il m'arrivait souvent que des hommes me parlent. Même si j'avais déjà un chum, cela me faisait toujours plaisir de voir que je faisais toujours un certain effet chez les garçons. Par contre, aujourd'hui, j'étais trop agitée pour converser avec un inconnu.

-Merci du conseille, mais je sais prendre mes propres décisions.

-C'est toi qui voit ma jolie!

Bon! Il devrait me laisser tranquille! Je pensais sans cesse à Antoine et à mon déménagement prochain chez Bella. Comment aillais-je m'adapter à ma nouvelle école? Dans une ville aussi petite, tout le monde doit se connaître depuis l'âge de 2 ans! Au moins, je n'avais jamais eu de problème pour m'adapter. Les gens m'appréciaient assez rapidement en général… Je passai le reste du voyage à remuer mes pensées. Quand l'avion entama sa descente, j'étais encore plus agitée qu'au décollage. Forks, me voilà!


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand je sortis de l'avion à Port Angeles, il pleuvait. Ce n'était pas de la malchance, juste la fatalité. Le soleil me manquait comme jamais alors que j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Dans le hall de l'aéroport, je ne reconnue personne. J'essayais de repérer Bella dans la foule. C'étais peine perdue. La panique s'empara de moi. Si elle ne venait pas? Son indifférence à mon égard pourrait bien être de la méprise. Pourtant ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle avait toujours bien pris son mariage avec Phil. Mais où était-elle donc?

Je m'assieds sur un banc à côté de mes bagages. Renée et moi étions allées magasiner des vêtements plus chauds pour Forks. J'avais acheté quelques vestes et pour mettre par-dessus mes camisoles plus légères. Je regrettais d'en avoir autant apporté maintenant qu'il fallait que je les transporte. «Brettany c'est ça?» Une jeune femme mince à l'extrême m'avait parlé.

-Oui, c'est moi. lui répondis-je méfiante.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Bella. Elle était beaucoup trop petite et beaucoup trop belle. Ses cheveux noirs pointaient dans tous les sens. Contrairement à Bella, elle semblait si élégante, si gracieuse. Par contre, sa peau était de la même couleur de craie. Ses trains me faisaient pensée à ceux d'une fée un d'un lutin.

-Alice Cullen, enchantée! Je suis une cousine d'Edward. Je mourrais d'envie de te rencontrer! Malheureusement Bella et Edward ne sont pas là alors ils m'ont chargé de te ramener à la maison avec Jasper.

Un garçon blond bien bâti se tenait à quelques mètres de nous avec un air prudent. Il me salua brièvement de la tête avant de reprendre son inspection des lieux. Cet homme était légèrement inquiétant. Un sentiment de danger émanait de lui. C'était comme si il se préparait à contrer une attaque et que tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Je ressenti soudain une vague d'apaisement. Je devais être un peu sonnée par mon voyage pour m'imaginer que Jasper était menaçant. Je mis mes divagations sur le conte de l'énervement.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien oubliée? Me demanda Alice avec empressement.

-Non, j'ai tout. Au fait Alice, tout le monde m'appelle juste Bre.

-Ok, j'en prends note! On peut partir!

J'aimais bien Alice. Elle était tellement spontanée et enthousiasme. Bien qu'elle semblât légèrement pressée de quitter l'aéroport. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture : une luxueuse Porsche 911 Turbo jaune canari. C'était vraiment une voiture magnifique! Mes parents n'étaient pas très riches, mais je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. Par contre, j'appréciais les quelques luxes que nous nous payons à l'occasion avec ma famille (surtout grâce aux lubies de ma mère).

Alice conduisait très bien, mais beaucoup trop vite (ce dont je ne plains pas parce que j'ai toujours aimé les excès). Je fus surprise quand nous quittâmes la route 101 qui devait nous mener directement à Forks. Alice s'engagea sur une route secondaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bre, nous n'habitons pas directement à Forks, mais à Beaver. C'est juste à côté. Il y a environ 20 minutes entre chez nous et ton école alors tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes. m'expliqua Alice en voyant mon air surpris.

-Ah, pourtant ma mère m'a assuré que vous habitiez dans les bois bordant Forks.

-Renée n'est pas venue depuis un sacré bout de temps! Ma famille a déménagé il y a environ 10 ans.

Je me retins de lui répliquer que Bella s'était opposée à tout contacte avec elle depuis bientôt 20 ans! Nous nous enfonçâmes profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à se retrouver sur un chemin qui tenait davantage du sentier que d'une route. La pluie cessa pour laisser la place à une fine bruine. Les arbres étaient gigantesques! La végétation aux alentours semblaient vouloir à tout pris reprendre le terrain qu'elle avait perdue en laissait une maigre bande de terre en guise de route. Malgré la flore impitoyable, la voiture semblait filer avec aisance à travers cette jungle. Quand au bout de 5 minutes nous arrivâmes enfin à leur demeure, j'en demeurai patoise. Leur «maison» devait faire plus de quatre étages de haut. De nombreuses terrasses et ponts reliaient les différents bâtiments entre eux. Divers plants d'eau jalonnaient la résidence. C'était un rêve! C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il devait bien y avoir au-delà de 20 chambres dans ce manoir. Je tombai immédiatement en amour avec la maison. Tout était tellement ouvert. La façade était constituée d'immenses fenêtres. Je me tournai vers Alice ,éblouie. Elle arborait un gigantesque sourire.

-Tu prends mieux le luxe que ta sœur! ricana-t-elle

J'ignorai l'allusion à ma sœur pour ne pas gâcher ce moment merveilleux. Alice remarqua ma grimace au nom de Bella, mais ne questionna pas (ce dont je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante).

-La maison est tout simplement formidable! C'est fou! Je l'adore!!!

-Je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!

-Tu rigoles! Qui ne pourrais de pas l'aimer!

Son rire carillonna. Jasper, lui, semblait moins à l'aise. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec ce type. C'est comme s'il cherchait un ennemi invisible embusqué dans les buissons. En voyant le visage de anxieux de Jasper, Alice me conduit rapidement à l'intérieure. Quand j'entrai, la maison ne me paru que plus fantastique. Les meubles au style moderne s'harmonisaient avec brio avec les toiles plutôt anciennes qui étaient suspendues aux murs. Une longue penderie de verre qui devait faire plus de 5 mètres bordait l'entrée. Alice me pris adroitement mon coupe-vent pour le suspendre avec les autres (et nombreux!) manteaux dans le placard.

-Je te fais visiter ? me demanda gaiment Alice

-Avec joie!

J'étais vraiment enthousiasme. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une maison d'une telle ampleur. Moi qui pensais que mon déménagement serait un purgatoire!

Elle se tourna vers Jasper et lui marmonna quelque chose. Celui-ci hocha la tête imperceptiblement et détala avec promptitude. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire légèrement moins naturelle que quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'avait-il à la fin?! Il se passait quelque chose de louche, j'en étais certaine.

-Tu viens ou tu reste plantée là toute la journée? me questionna gentiment Alice

-Je viens!

Elle monta un escalier et traversa un long salon. Elle remonta un autre escalier et elle tourna à gauche. Un interminable corridor se dressait devant nous. Elle me désigna la deuxième porte à droite. Quand je l'ouvris, j'en tombai à la renverse. C'était une énorme chambre aux murs beiges. La façade ouest était complètement recouverte de fenêtres. Le plus grand lit que j'avais vu de ma vie trônait à gauche de la pièce. De longs tissus vaporeux descendait du haut du lit à baldaquin. Alice me tira de ma rêverie en ouvrant mon dressing. Il contenait plusieurs étagères avec de nombreux vêtements accrochés au cintre qui jalonnaient les parois.

-Mais comment à tu sus ma taille? m'enquis-je

-Tu sauras qu'il existe divers moyens de communication entre Beaver et Jacksonville. Ta mère s'est montrée particulièrement enthousiasme à l'idée de te faire une surprise.

Cela me surpris que Renée n'ait pas craché le morceau avant. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas garder un secret, mais bon je n'allais pas me plaindre! J'adorais les vêtements et je sentais que j'allais m'amuser demain à me trouver une tenue!

-Tu es installée dans mes appartements à Jasper et moi. Les autres ont chacun leurs «bâtiments» dans la maison. Les ponts que tu as vus à l'extérieur délimitent les appartements de chacun. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu restes ici et que tu n'ais pas dans le reste de la maison sans moi, d'accord? me pria-t-elle

-Sans problèmes.

-S'il n'y avait que nous ça ne serait pas important, mais disons que nous sommes plusieurs à vivre ici alors….

-Je comprends ça devrait aller. Merci Alice.

-De rien, je te laisse t'installer. Je reviendrai pour le souper.

-Super, à tantôt!

Alice quitta rapidement ma chambre et me laissai seule quelques instants. Tout ceci était juste incroyable! Cette maison, cette chambre, Alice… Je rêvais éveillée! Je me souvins brusquement que ma mère m'avait prié d'appeler quand j'arriverais. Je scrutai la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'un téléphone. Je trouvai un cellulaire très stylé sur la table de chevet à côté de mon lit. Un mot l'accompagnait :

_Salut Brettany,_

_Renée t'a sûrement demandée d'appeler dès que tu serais arrivée... Je t'offre le téléphone en cadeau de bienvenue._

_Alice_

J'aimais de plus en plus Alice. Nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Je composai distraitement le numéro de la maison. Ma mère répondue à la première tonalité.

-Bre?

-Ouais c'est moi …

-Ouff… Tu en as mis du temps!

-Mais Alice vient tout juste de me libérer!

-Ah cette Alice! Elle me manque drôlement! Elle doit tellement avoir changée!

-Tu connais Alice!?

-Bien sûre! Je l'ai aidé à organiser le mariage de Bella il y a 20 ans!

-Impossible Maman! Elle doit avoir tous juste 25 ans!

-Ah bon, nous ne devons pas parler de la même… pourtant c'est bien à elle que j'ai parlé pour ton dressing!

-Il doit y avoir deux Alice. dis-je septique.

Je savais pertinemment que c'était très peu probable, mais je ne tenais pas à alarmer ma mère inutilement.

-Tu as surment raison. Et puis c'est comment?!

Je lui racontai toutes les merveilles de cet avant-midi passant cependant sous silence l'attitude étrange de Jasper et les secrets d'Alice. J'interrompis notre conversation au bout de quelques minutes, désireuse d'explorer ma nouvelle chambre. Je pris ma trousse de toilette qui trônait sur le dessus de ma valise et m'engouffra dans ce qui semblait être ma salle de bain privée. L'énorme salle de bain contenait un énorme bain ainsi qu'une douche complètement vitrée. Je m'offris le luxe de me faire couler un bain. L'eau chaude eu les effets escomptée et mon corps se détendit totalement. Je m'enroulai ensuite dans une serviette spongieuse et me sécha les cheveux. Après avoir terminer ma toilette, Alice surgit dans ma chambre. J'interrompis brutalement mes activités pour la suivre.

-Alice, où allons-nous? la questionnais-je

-Souper évidemment!

Elle me conduit vers la dernière porte au fond du corridor. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'extérieure où un des fameux ponts s'étendait. Nous le traversâmes en silence jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment. Elle me fît descendre un escalier et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une vaste salle à manger ou se dressait un énorme table avec un somptueux festin. Quatre personnes était présente et me dévisageait avec curiosité.

-Bre, voici Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. m'informa joyeusement Alice

La blonde, Rosalie, me regardais avec l'œil mauvais. Les autres semblaient cependant plus accueillants. Ils étaient tous aussi beaux que des dieux grecs et ils avaient tous le teint crémeux et de lourds cernes en-dessous des yeux. Ils étaient tous de la même famille ou quoi?

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes des amis à Bella? leur demandais-je

-En fait, je suis le cousin d'Edward ainsi que Alice et Emmett. me répondit le plus vieux au regard avenant que j'identifiai comme Carlisle.

-Alors c'est toi la soeur de Bella! s'exclama Emmett

-Heu oui...

-Ça promet d'être marant dans ce cas!

Il me gratifia d'un énorme sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents . Ce sourire eu le don de me terriffier et le dénommé Emmett partit d'un rire tonitruant.

Je m'installai à la chaise libre que me désignait Alice. Après avoir chipoté dans leur assiette, tous les autres allèrent débarrassés leurs couverts . Ils partirent tous aussitôt me laissant seule avec Alice.

-Ils ont plutôt été sympa. me confia Alice

-Plutôt oui ,mais Rosalie n'a pas l'air de me trouver sympa elle. rétorquais-je

- Oublie-là ! Dépêche-toi! J'ai une surprise pour toi! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorée!

Je me dépêchais donc de finir mon assiette. Si Alice était aussi excitée, la surprise devait être de taille. Dès que j'eu finis ma dernière bouchée, Alice me pris énergiquement par le bras et m'emmena à l'extérieure de la somptueuse demeure. Une magnifique Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI quattro rouge éclatante m'attendait dans le stationnement avec un énorme ruban sur le capot. Je m'imaginai déjà aller au lycée avec!

Je sautai dans les bras d'Alice. Celle-ci m'évita légèrement et m'enlaça du bout des bras. Elle ne réagit pas assez vite cependant pour que je ne remarque la dureté et la froideur de son corps. C'était comme si je m'étais élancée sur un rocher. Si Alice perçue ma surprise, elle ne le laissa pas paraître.

Après les remerciements, elle me conduit de nouveau dans ma chambre et me souhaita bonne nuit. Elle partit en me rappelant qu'il faudrait que je me lève tôt demain pour le lycée. Je la remerciai une fois de plus et elle sortit de ma chambre. Je me mis rapidement en pyjama dans l'idée de me coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le lendemain. J'appréhendais le moment où il faudrait que je me présente à l'école, mais j'étais excitée comme une gosse à l'idée de rencontrer toutes ces nouvelles personnes. Au moment où je sombrais dans le sommeil, je repensai soudainement à Antoine. Une bouffée de nostalgie m'emplit en me rappelant toutes ces nuits où nous avions dormi ensemble à la belle étoile. Je m'imaginai son corps musclé tout contre moi et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et j'espères que vous avez aimer ce troisième chapitre qui est plus différent des deux premiers. Que penser vous des Cullen et de leur attitude?

P.S: Je tiens juste à préciser que «Bre» se prononce «Brie» parce qu'ils ont l'accent anglais...

Au plaisir de savoir votre opinion

Odyle


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais au moins ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que les autres! ;)

Il y avait quelques interrogations par appart à Bella et Edward. Ils ne peuvent logiquement pas rencontrer Brettany parce qu'ils sont supposés avoir environ 40 ans. De plus, Bre a vu des photos de Bella et ne pourra pas la reconnaitre parce qu'elle s'est transformée en vampire.

J'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews alors ne vous gênez pas à donner votre opinion.

* * *

J'avais vraiment bien dormi. La température était idéale et le matelas était des plus confortables. Les Cullen avaient vraiment un talent pour l'hospitalité! J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux. Alice était dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Elle me regardait avec un air espiègle qui m'inquiétait un peu.

-Mais Alice qu'est ce qu'il…

-Je sens que tu vas ADORÉE ta nouvelle tenue! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle se dirigea d'une démarche dansante vers mon dressing et en ressortit presque aussitôt. On aurait dit qu'elle savait déjà avec exactitude où se trouvait chaque morceau de vêtement. Elle me tendit un chandail à manche courte bleu poudre décolleté avec un veston en cuir noir ajusté. Elle rentra à nouveau dans mon immense dressing pour en ressortir avec un jean _skinny _élégamment délavé. Elle avait raison, j'adorais! Je partis en direction de ma salle de bain avec ma tenue en main. Une fois la porte refermée, je pris une courte douche et enfila rapidement mes habits. Je regardai mon reflet dans l'immense miroir. Alice avait vue juste. Ces vêtements étaient parfaits. Je décidai de laisser lousse mes longs cheveux blonds ondulé. Mes cheveux faisait toujours un certain effet parce qu'ils étaient vraiment long. Je sortis de la salle de bain et fis un tour sur moi-même pour qu'Alice puisse observer le résultat. Elle me regarda avec un air satisfait.

-Parfait! Tu veux que je t'aides à te maquiller? me préposa Alice en réfrénant tant bien que mal son enthousiasme débordant

-Oui, ce serait très gentil. lui répondis-je plus pour lui faire plaisir que par nécessité.

Elle prit à peine deux minutes, mais le résultat était vraiment grandiose. Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même! Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était grand temps que je parte. En plus, j'avais une folle envie d'essayer ma nouvelle voiture.

-Tu ne comptes pas aller au lycée en voiture toute seule! me dit Alice en réponse à mes pensées.

- J'aurais aimé y aller seule avec ma nouvelle voiture. dis-je surprise qu'elle aborde le sujet aussi subitement

-Tu risques de te perdre! Je veux venir avec toi! De plus, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver aujourd'hui et je t'assure qu'il serait préférable que je reste avec toi parce que…

-Mais Alice! Je n'ai plus cinq ans! Aller laisses moi y aller toute seule! C'est quoi cette histoire de gardienne! m'exclamais-je offusquée.

C'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée qu'Alice usait de son autorité sur moi et pour dire franchement, je détestais! Je pensais qu'une fois partie vivre loin de ma mère, je serais moi-même responsable de ma personne et non que la cousine du mari de ma sœur allait devenir ma nounou!

Sur ce, je regardai Alice avec mon regard le plus déterminé. Je ne savais pas ce que tout le monde y percevait mais il fonctionnait à tous les coups…et comme d'habitude il fonctionna. Alice, un peu ébranlée, me fit signe de quitter la chambre et me souhaita une bonne journée en me lançant les clés de ma nouvelle Audi. Je trépignais d'excitation! Ça avait marché! J'avais eu un doute pendant un instant, mais Alice était tombée dans le panneau. Je me précipitai en bas des escaliers et trouva Jasper entendu sur le divan du salon profondément absorbé dans un match à la télévision. Il détourna la tête et me regarda étonné de ne pas voir Alice à mes côtés. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me questionner et dévala le second escalier qui menait à l'entrée. Je sortis dehors en courant à moitié. Je me rendis compte avec soulagement que ma voiture n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de là. Je m'installai confortablement dans le siège en cuir noir tout en humant le délicieux parfum des autos neuves. Quand je démarrai le moteur, celui-ci rugit au quart de tour. Je me sentais puissante dans ma voiture de luxe avec mes vêtements coûteux. C'étais un peu comme avoir cette sensation de parfaite liberté quand tu sautes d'un avion en parachute. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la maison et vis Alice et Jasper qui m'épiait de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Une euphorie s'empara de moi. C'est vrai que j'avais fait un peu mon adolescente rebelle, mais j'étais bien trop contente pour regretter. Au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la pédale de gaz, je crus apercevoir une paire d'yeux sombre qui me scrutait dans les buissons. Je clignais des yeux ébahie et regarda de nouveau l'arbuste, mais il n'y avait rien. Cette fois, j'appuyais brutalement sur la pédale et partit en trombe. Cette paire d'yeux me hantait. Elle était tellement inquiétante. Voyons Bre! Ressaisis-toi! C'est juste l'énervement. Depuis que tu es ici, tu t'imagine des choses. Je suis sûre que c'est le manque de soleil!

Je conduisais vite, bien moins rapidement qu'Alice cependant. Quand finalement j'arrivai au lycée de Forks, tous les élèves semblaient déjà être là. Je me garai dans unes des seules places vides en étant très consciente des nombreux regards qui zieutaient ma bagnole. Je savais que les vitres teintées empêchaient les curieux de me reluquer alors je m'accordais quelques instants avant de sortir. Toutes les voitures semblaient être vieilles d'au moins dix ans. La miennes semblaient être sortit d'un autre univers. Cette différence me laissait un instant perplexe. Peut-être étais-je trop voyante finalement? Je ne me laissai pas démonter et sortit de ma voiture. Il y avait pleins de petits bâtiments rectangulaire en briques bordeaux enfouis sous un couvert de végétation. C'était tellement différent de mon ancienne école à Jacksonville où le terrain de l'école était délimité de clôtures grillagées. Le sable, le soleil et la chaleur avaient faits place à la verdure, les nuages et l'humidité. Il y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que je sois complètement dépaysée.

Plusieurs étudiants indiscrets commençaient à s'attrouper autour de moi. Je me dirigeais donc prestement vers le premier bâtiment qui arborait un écriteau marqué ACCUEIL. Les curieux s'écartèrent de mon chemin sans cesser leurs messes basses. Leurs yeux écarquillés me scrutèrent avec avidité jusqu'à ce que je sois rendue à l'accueil. J'ouvris la porte et entra dans le bureau surchauffé où une multitude de plantes en pot semblait prendre l'office d'assaut. Une grosse femme d'une cinquantaine d'année était affairée dans de la paperasse qui traînait sur un long comptoir qui séparait la pièce en deux. Ses cheveux teint en blond étaient tous ébouriffées et tombait gauchement sur son visage de grenouille. Quand elle sentie ma présence, elle se tourna apathiquement vers moi. Ses yeux d' hibou, que ses énormes lunettes à monture violette grossissaient, me toisèrent inamicalement durant un moment. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire devant cette figure loufoque et le visage de la grosse femme se fit d'autant plus méfiant.

-Je peux t'aider? me demanda-t-elle avec raideur

-Je m'appelle Brettany Rider et….

-Tes parents n'ont pas rempli correctement le formulaire, tu sais? Ils n'ont même pas eu la bienséance de se présenter! m'aboya-t-elle avec hargne

-En fait, je viens d'emménager chez ma sœur et puisqu'elle…

-Tu leur diras de repasser! me répondit-elle sèchement. «Tiens voilà ton horaire. Tu devras faire signer cette fiche par tous tes enseignants et me la rapporter en fin de journée! Merci.»

-Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie pour votre accueil ô combien chaleureux! lui répondis-je sur un ton ironique

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder sa réaction. Je pris les papiers et partie avec précipitation. Quelle femme déplaisante! Je décidai de ne pas me laisser atteindre et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me redirigeai vers la voiture et pris mon sac et mes manuels dont j'avais besoin pour mon premier cours. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage boutonneux s'approcha de moi pour me parler.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Oui, j'ai cours d'anglais avec Mme. Lennon et votre charmante secrétaire n'a pas eu la bonté de me remettre un plan! lui répondis-je heureuse que quelqu'un puisse m'indiquer où était cette fichue classe.

-Génial! On a cours ensemble! s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme que nécessaire en pareil circonstance.

Je me souviens alors des paroles d'Antoine : «_Tu penses que je ne sais pas que quand je ne suis pas là les autres gars en profitent!». _Je ne savais pas comment le dire à ce garçon sans le blesser. Un «Je suis en couple!» aurait été un peu trop direct pour lui j'imagine.

Il m'entraîna vers un bâtiment affichant un énorme numéro 3. Les élèves autour de nous nous dévisageaient avec ahurissement. Être venu me parler semblait être un geste terriblement téméraire! Je commençais à trouver leur curiosité légèrement agaçante. Ils n'ont jamais vu de fille bronzée qui se promène en voiture sport? Bien sûr que non évidemment…

-Au fait, tu t'appelles…? me demanda le garçon sur un ton détaché que contredisaient ses yeux gloutons qui me dévisageaient avec avidité.

-Bre. dis-je légèrement exaspérée

-Moi c'est Marc York. Ne t'en fais pas pour Mme Craig, la secrétaire, elle est comme ça avec tous les étudiants. Je peux te dire que tout le monde s'ennuie de Mme Cope!

Il était inutile de l'informer que ce n'était pas le comportement de cette vieille chouette de Madame Craig qui était la cause de mon irritation.

Je souris en pensant que Marc croyait qu'une secrétaire malpolie pouvait m'affecter à ce point! Disons que je m'étais souvent mise dans les ennuis à cause de certains adultes exaspérants. Je suis certaine que quelques uns de mes professeurs avaient sauté de joie en apprenant que je partais! Non que je sois une élève difficile, mais j'avais un tempérament plutôt… indomptable. Par contre, mon prof d'éducation physique, M. Johnson, a été réellement attristé que je parte. C'était aussi mon entraîneur de surf et il m'appréciait vraiment (un peu trop selon Antoine qui ne se fiait qu'au jeune âge de notre professeur pour le juger).

Nous étions déjà arrivés depuis un bon moment dans la salle de cours. Tout le monde dans la classe m'épiait. J'en étais parfaitement consciente, mais j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour les trouver fatigants. Au fond de moi, je me dis que cela n'allait pas durée longtemps et replongea dans mes réflexions.

Madame Lennon finit par arrivée (5 minutes de retard, j'aimais bien cette femme! Nous allions bien nous entendre!). Elle me toisa avec étonnement un court instant puis un éclat de compréhension brilla dans son regard. Elle débuta son cours sans plus ample présentation.

En général, j'avais déjà vu la matière. Ma mère avait absolument voulu que je prenne des cours enrichis à mon ancienne école. Je n'étais pas la meilleure, mais je me débrouillais pas mal. Ma professeure avait une manière d'enseigner vraiment extravagante et je me surpris à trouver le cours plutôt amusant. Marc s'était assis à côté de moi et me jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs à l'instar de presque tout le monde dans la classe. Ses œillades appuyées me gênèrent un peu et le rouge me monta aux joues plusieurs fois. Mme. Lennon nous libéra dix minutes avant la cloche et elle se dirigea vers moi pour me parler.

-J'imagine que tu es Brettany Rider? Cette chère Madame Craig nous a cassées les oreilles durant trois jours parce que tes parents n'avaient pas remplis le formulaire correctement.

-Ouais, disons que je viens d'emménager chez ma sœur et que je n'ai aucune idée de qui a bien pu remplir mon formulaire d'inscription.

-Demande à ta sœur de repasser parce que sinon on en a pour des mois avec ses lamentations!

-Je lui ferais passer le message.

-Merci! C'est vraiment apprécié. dit-elle avec un authentique soulagement.

-Mme. Craig m'a demandé de vous faire signer ma fiche…

Elle apposa à côté de l'endroit à signer une drôle de ligne verticale avec deux boucles qui ressemblait étrangement à un bonhomme sourire. Elle me fît un clin d'œil et partit parler à deux élèves qui commençaient à chahuter.

Mme. Lennon était vraiment un drôle de bout de femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs raides tombaient jusqu'à sa taille et ses bottes rouges flamboyantes lui montaient jusqu'au niveau du genou. Elle m'était plutôt sympathique et j'étais contente qu'elle ne m'ait pas posé de question par appart à ma sœur. Cependant, Marc, lui, avait très bien entendue notre échange et ne loupa surtout pas ce détail. Il me posa plusieurs questions dont je ne savais même pas la réponse où dont je n'avais tout simplement pas le goût de parler. Je lui servais des réponses imprécises et il n'était clairement pas satisfait par les maigres informations que je lui appris. La sonnerie vînt à ma rescousse avant que ne je ne commence à lui répondre trop durement. Il se leva et pris galamment mes cartables. Je me souvins que je ne l'avais toujours pas avertit que j'avais déjà un petit ami.

-Ah au fait Marc, il faut que j'aille appeler mon copain durant la pause. lui dis-je innocemment.

Je repris habilement mes affaires tandis qu'il me regardait avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

-AH! Parce que tu as… Eumm… Pas de problème. Tu sais où est ton prochain cours? Me répondit-il sonné

-Je devrais me débrouiller! Merci!

Je ris à travers ma barbe de le voir si confus. Je partis avec un peu trop d'énergie vers l'extérieur. J'eus peur de l'avoir blessé et quand je me retournai pour voir son expression, j'eus la confirmation à mes craintes. J'étais décidemment douée pour me faire des amis!

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers ma voiture pour prendre les manuels dont j'aurai besoin pour mon cours de mathématique. Mon nouveau cellulaire tomba de mon sac et je me souvins de l'excuse que j'avais servi à Marc pour réfréner ses ardeurs. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir mis mon cellulaire dans mon sac…ni ces vêtements de sport, mais ils tombaient à pic alors je ne poussai pas plus loin l'investigation. Je retournai pour voir si Marc me regardait et je le vis qui m'observait avec rogne. Ses amis lui lançaient régulièrement des regards amusés et des plaisanteries puis ils partaient à rire bruyamment. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit et je lui fis un signe amical de la main. Je composai machinalement le numéro d'Antoine. Il répondit seulement à la dernière sonnerie.

-Yep?

-Salut Antoine, c'est moi!

-Hey babe! Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé avant!

-J'étais un peu fatiguée. Le vol a été long…

-Ouais…désolé pour… tu sais… quand on est parti…

-Je comprends. C'est correct. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça.

-Ouais je vais essayer… Comment est ton école?

Il était tout simplement hors de question de lui parler de Marc alors je lui racontai un peu l'histoire avec Mme. Craig.

-Mais ta sœur n'est pas venue remplir le formulaire?

-Non… Je ne l'ai pas encore vue d'ailleurs. C'est la cousine de son mari qui est venue me cherché à l'aéroport. Au fait, ils ont une sacrée baraque.

-Désolé Bre, mais il faut absolument que je dorme. On a un match demain et je viens à peine de me coucher.

-Ah pardon j'avais oublié! Décalage horaire.

-Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

-Ouais, j'essaierais de te donner des nouvelles. Bye

-Au revoir Bre…

Il coupa la conversation. Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi, j'aurais dû avoir mon cours d'édu, de physique, d'anglais et de civilisations. J'aurais eu mon cours de danse après les cours et je serais sûrement partie sur la plage faire du surf en attendant qu'Antoine finisse son interminable pratique de football américain. Nous serions sans doute allés nous acheter une crème glacée «Chez Lizon» et nous aurions passé le reste de la soirée sur la plage avec des copains. J'eus soudain une bouffée de nostalgie. Bien qu'Alice soit super, la voiture fantastique et la maison formidable, je me sentais seule ici sous les nuages de la péninsule Olympic.

Je pris un peu trop de temps pour me rendre à mon cours de math au bâtiment 4 et mon professeur, M. Henry, me lança un regard peu amène quand j'entrai dans la classe. Cet homme chétif, dont la barbichette me faisait penser étrangement à celle de Samuel De Champlain, semblait être aussi imbu de sa personne qu'il était de petite taille.

-Vous êtes Mlle Rider je suppose. Vous saurez que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à accepter une élève en retard dans ma classe. me dis-t-il de sa voix nasillarde avec un sourire condescendant.

- Et bien vous, vous saurez que moi c'est ma première journée. Mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà. N'est-ce pas?

Il me jaugea du regard avec dédain. Tous les élèves me regardaient abasourdis. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude que quelqu'un défi l'autorité! Un dénommé Alex Newton siffla même d'admiration. Ce qui lui valut évidemment une heure de colle. Il ne sembla pas pour autant affligé et il me lança un regard qu'il voulait séduisant, mais qui était un peu ridicule selon moi.

-À l'avenir, prenez note que vous ne rentrerez pas dans cette classe si vous êtes à la traine! m'informa M. Henry

Je pris le seul bureau libre : celui complètement en avant en plein milieu. Naturellement, toute la classe me lorgnait du coin de l'œil. Cette fois-ci cependant, je l'avais bien mérité. Ma voisine de gauche me souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement émerveillée par mon audace. Je me demandai secrètement pour quel motif M. Henry avait pu la sermonner.

Mon professeur ne me jeta plus un regard de tout le cours excepté pour me poser une question sur un problème piège particulièrement difficile. Comme en anglais, j'avais déjà appris ces notions et lui répondu sans hésitée la bonne réponse. Le tout dit d'un air blasé avec une touche d'ennui. Manifestement surpris, il poursuit son cours, mais ne me posa plus aucune question. Je m'amusais follement à le faire enrager. À la fin du cours, je fis signer ma fiche et la fille assise à côté me proposa d'aller manger avec elle à la cafeteria. J'acceptai avec joie d'autant plus que je ne savais pas si Marc m'avais pardonné ma rebuffade.

Après la pause du midi, nous avions biologie. Ma voisine de math, Karen, avait le même cours alors nous nous y rendîmes ensemble. Il se passa sans incident et l'heure me fila entre les doigts. Mon dernier cours était celui d'éducation physique. J'avais hâte de savoir quel sport était enseigné en ce moment.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Nous faisions du volleyball. J'avais été capitaine de l'équipe de mon école deux ans de suite avant de prendre des cours de danse. Une équipe entièrement constituée de garçons accepta avec plaisir de m'intégrer parmi eux. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais sûrement pas à une telle performance. J'étais particulièrement douée et je pris un malin plaisir à les épater. À la fin du cours, M. Tancredi, mon enseignant, m'entretenu des différents équipes sportives de l'école. Je ne lui promis rien, mais je lui dis que j'allais y réfléchir. Charles, un garçon aux cheveux brun qui était dans mon équipe, me reconduis jusqu'au vestiaire en me racontant tous les avantages de faire partie de l'équipe de l'école. Je pensai un instant usée une nouvelle fois de l'astuce du téléphone à mon petit copain, mais je me dis que dans un milieu aussi petit, il finirait par apprendre la ruse.

Je me changeai dans les vestiaires à la troisième vitesse pour retourner le plus rapidement possible à ma voiture. Rendue sur le stationnement, je m'adossai nonchalamment sur le capot de mon automobile en essayant de faire rentrer mes habits d'éducation physique dans mon sac.

-Jolie voiture!

Un adonis se tenait à environ deux mètres de moi les bras croisés. Il avait la peau extrêmement pâle et de lourds cernes mauves en dessus des yeux. Son sourire était étincelant quoique légèrement intimidant. Il ressemblait beaucoup aux Cullen, mais ses yeux étaient plus sombres. Il était grand et élancé malgré qu'il soit certainement très musclé. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient d'une beauté stupéfiante. Une raie séparait sa chevelure au centre. Des deux côtés, ses cheveux plats allaient encadrés son visage avec désinvolture. Tel le parfait Casanova, de chaque côté de son visage, une mèche tombait négligemment devant ses yeux. Par ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme les siens. Ses prunelles étaient noires avec des reflets rouges foncés tirant sur le pourpre. Comme avec Jasper, un soupçon de danger émanait de lui, mais contrairement à lui, il ne semblait ni inquiet ni agité.

-Merci! lui répondis-je avec bonne humeur

-Tu habites dans le coin? me demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il me servit un sourire en coin absolument trop craquant et mon pouls s'accéléra légèrement.

-Pas vraiment. J'habite à Beaver plus au nord. lui répondis-je légèrement troublée

-Tu viens d'emménager n'est ce pas Bre? susurra-t-il doucement

-En effet, mais comment savez vous mon nom?

Ce type était vraiment étrange. Il était beau comme un dieu, mais je ne le connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et il était un peu (je dis bien un peu) effrayant. À mes mots, il se rapprocha d'un pas et me lança une œillade diablement séductrice.

-Ne me vouvoie pas franchement! J'ai seulement 20 ans! J'ai juste entendu une bribe de ta conversation avec ton ami tout à l'heure… J'étais curieux!

Il était vraiment temps que je retourne chez nous. De plus, il commençait à être un peu trop amical.

-Je suis désolée, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Puisqu'il allait protester, je lui servis mon regard déterminé. Durant un long moment, il fût déséquilibré. Il était clairement agacé puis un immense sourire s'étendu sur son visage parfait. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus et son souffle parvint à mes narines. Un subtil effluve de miel emplit mon nez et m'empêchai de trouver sa proximité gênante.

-On se revoit bientôt alors! murmura-t-il

Conformément à ma requête, il partit, mais non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un autre sourire en coin et d'un air triomphant.

Cette rencontre m'avait perturbée un peu plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. C'était juste un inconnu incroyablement mignon qui avait surpris ma conversation avec Marc. Un détail clochait. Comment avait-je pus ne pas l'apercevoir s'il était assez près pour entendre ce que je disais à Marc? Il n'était définitivement pas du genre à passer inaperçu. Il était clair que je l'aurais remarqué même parmi tous les élèves de ce fichu bahut. De plus, il était un peu vieux pour aller à la même école que moi. Et si vraiment il était étudiant, je n'étais alors sûrement pas l'étudiant le plus passionnant.

Je regardai aux alentours. Il était nulle part. J'ouvris la portière et envoya balader mon sac sur le siège passager. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Cullen fût plus long qu'à l'allée : à cause de la pluie battante, mais aussi à cause que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Alice m'attendait sur le porche. Son expression me fît penser à celle de Jasper quand il était venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Quand j'arrivai à côté d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir du ressentiment de lui avoir fais de l'attitude ce matin.

-Tu sais Alice je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin.

-L'important c'est que tu sois là. me dit-elle sur un ton trop léger pour être naturel.

Elle continua à parler, mais si bas que je ne comprenais quasiment rien «…..comment tu as…. aussi bien……il aurait….»

Son murmure se tut à la seconde où elle s'aperçût que j'entendais.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le réalise, mais tu es vraiment spéciale. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais la prochaine fois, écoutes moi s'il te plaît Bre! Bella ne me pardonnerait pas si tu mou… si tu te mettais dans les ennuis.

-Bella? Elle se fout bien de qu'il m'arrive quelque chose! Elle ne me connait pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs! Elle ne veut même pas me voir alors te bille pas pour ma sécurité!

-Tu ne la connais pas Bre! Elle voudrait vraiment te rencontrer, mais elle est très occupée. Elle est partie au Japon présentement c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là.

-Ça fait 17 ans qu'elle est trop occupée pour moi! Mais de toute façon, moi aussi je m'en fous d'elle alors on est d'accord!

Je m'énervais contre Alice alors qu'elle n'y était pour absolument rien et j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Je gravis le premier escalier à toute vitesse, mais me retourna rendu en haut pour parler à Alice.

-C'est toi qui a remplie mon inscription à l'école hein Alice?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Il n'est pas remplie correctement et la secrétaire voudrait que tu viennes pour le remplir.

-Elle voudrait que je me présente là-bas?! Eumm , je suis désolée Bre ,mais je peux vraiment pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener un autre formulaire à la maison?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas? Ce serait vraiment plus simple!

- Je ne peux vraiment pas. Pardon!

-Ok, je devrais affronter une nouvelle fois le bulldog en colère! me résignais-je avec désolation

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et commença mes devoirs installée sur mon immense bureau en verre. J'avais une dissertation à faire en anglais sur un thème que nous avions déjà abordé à Jacksonville. C'étais facile, mais d'un ennui mortel et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles même quand je fus rendu à la moitié du travail.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain m'apparut avec une brutalité effrayante. Un jour venait à peine de se terminer qu'un autre tout aussi impitoyable se profilait.

Je mettais endormie sur mes cartables en faisant mes devoirs d'anglais. Je n'avais pas soupé hier soir et mon estomac vide gargouillait pitoyablement. Je me sentais vraiment moche.

Je jetai un coup d'œil paresseux à mon cadran. 7 heures trente-trois.

7 HEURES TRENTE-TROIS! Ah merde! Le trajet en auto jusqu'à l'école durait environ 30 minutes et mon cours débutait à 7 heures quarante-cinq.

Je me levai d'un bond, chose que je regrettai immédiatement. Mon dos émettait des signaux de détresse à mon cerveau pour lui dire d'aller gentiment se recoucher dans mon lit. Ce qui me semblais franchement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter?

-En voilà une qui a passée une trèèès belle nuit, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit un voix aigue qui m'étais déjà familière

Alice… C'était louper pour la sieste.

-J'espère que tu vas me laisser conduire cette fois, car tu risque d'être considérablement en retard… me dis Alice sur un ton un peu trop triomphant à mon goût

-Oui, oui, mais pour l'instant je vais m'habiller si tu veux bien. rétorquais-je sur un ton cinglant

-Je te laisse 2 minutes avant de défoncer ta porte. ricana Alice qui trouvait cela très drôle

Sur ce, je la poussai hors de ma chambre. Je ne connaissais pas encore mes vêtements, mais je n'avais pas le temps de tous les essayer. Je pris les premiers vêtements sur le cintre. Je les enfilai à toute hâte sans porter attention. Alice rentra aussitôt et me m'amena avec elle dans ma salle de bain. Elle s'activa tout d'abord sous mes yeux où des cernes s'étaient formés. Elle continua son maquillage avec énergie et application. Elle s'occupa ensuite de mes cheveux. Elle les laissa lousse, mais elle accentua mes boucles. Je me dandinais légèrement sur mon siège, désireuse d'être le moins en retard possible. Alice poussa un soupir de découragement, me donna mes chaussure et me laissa quitter la salle de bain.

Je n'échappai pas par contre à son idée de m'escorter jusqu'à l'école. Nous nous installâmes toutes les deux dans ma voiture.

-Mais Alice, comment je vais revenir de l'école? m'enquis-je

-Je vais venir te chercher quelle question!

-Alice!!!

-D'accord, d'accord, ne me regarde pas avec ce regard… Je vais te laisser la voiture et tu reviendras toute seule après les classes.

-Mais comment tu vas revenir ?

-À pied. répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une marche de santé

À pied!!! Mais elle était complètement folle! Cela représentait presque 3 heures de marche sous la pluie!

Je ne répliquai pas, mais je vis son sourire amusé qui était certainement provoqué par mon air incrédule. Comme je m'y attendais, le trajet dura la moitié du temps escompté. Alice se gara dans la seule place libre et partit sans un mot de plus. Les cours étaient déjà commencés depuis belle lurette si je me fiais au parking complètement désert. Je décidai d'aller quand même à mon premier cours. Je consultai mon horaire pour me rendre compte avec désespoir qu'il s'agissait de mon cours de mathématique. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, le sort s'acharnait sur moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment 4 en essayant de dédramatiser la situation. Quand je franchis le seuil de la porte et qu'une vingtaine d'yeux se posèrent sur moi, je sus que je venais de me jeter dans la gueule du loup avec brio. Pendant que je me tournai pour mettre mon manteau sur le crochet, je sentais M. Henry salivé devant la perspective de me sermonner.

-Mlle Rider comptais aller à la cérémonie des Oscar après les cours? s'informa mon prof de math avec un plaisir presque diabolique

Un miroir était positionné en face de la patère et je pus me contempler. Je regardai ma tenue pour la première fois. Je portais un chandail bleu marin qui laissait une épaule découverte. J'avais remarqué que le tissu était doux mais quand je m'y attardai je me rendis compte que c'était de la soie! Le chandail valait une véritable fortune c'était à n'en pas douter. Il moulait bien ma taille et la faisait paraître encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Un collier en argent était lové dans le creux de mon cou et une paire de boucle d'oreille scintillante dans le même métal précieux pendait à mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais mis ça! Alice avait dû me les mettre pendant qu'elle me maquillait. Soit elle était vraiment douée pour se faire discrète, soit j'étais vraiment dans la lune. Mon regard tomba sur mes jambes. J'avais revêtis une somptueuse jupe noire qui mettait en valeur mes longues jambes élancées et bronzées. J'avais enfilé de hauts escarpins de la même couleur que ma jupe. Mes cheveux me semblèrent encore plus soyeux que d'habitude. Je m'impressionnais moi-même. Je venais de passer une nuit des plus inconfortables et j'étais rayonnante.

Un sifflement flatteur me tira de ma rêverie. Tout le monde m'observait et bien que je ne fusse pas gêner de nature, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise.

-Votre apparence semble être plus importante pour vous que votre cours de math! Si vous preniez moins de temps à vous pomponner, peut-être arriveriez –vous à l'heure? Ou peut-être étais-ce votre but d'arriver en retard pour que vous puissiez vous exhiber devant la classe? Voyez-vous rassurée, toute cette bande de blanc-bec n'en demandait pas moins! me morigéna ce stupide prof

- C'est quoi toutes ces conneries? Tous vos élèves ont droit à un pareil traitement ou je suis l'heureuse élue pour vous servir de souffre-douleur? Non, mais je rêve! Ce n'est pas un vieux garçon qui va me prendre la tête avec mon apparence! Surtout qu'avec votre stupide chemise en flanelle, vous avez l'air d'un parfait zigoto!

Quelques élèves dans la classe ne purent retenir leurs rires. M. Henry devint alors aussi rouge que sa chemise et il s'approcha de la porte où j'étais. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée puisque qu'il paraissait vraiment petit comparer à moi (surtout que j'avais des talons hauts). Je pensais un instant qu'il allait faire un anévrisme, mais sa douce voix nasillarde vint me percer les tympans.

-Parce que vous vous pensez drôle peut-être! Vous arrivez en retard et après vous osez me parler sur ce ton discourtois!

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne l'avez pas cherché! C'était de la pure provocation!

-J'espère que vous aurez au moins l'obligeance de vous présentez à la retenue de vendredi soir Mlle Rider!

J'avais réussi à me faire coller mon deuxième jour de classe! Ça promettait! Non mais il était complètement toqué ce prof de me parler comme ça! C'est vrai que je lui avais manqué de respect, mais avait-il été poli avec moi?

Il se retourna vers le tableau et recommença à écrire.

-Bien entendu M. Crowley, puisque vous trouvez Mlle. Rider si belle et hilarante, vous vous ferez une joie de partager avec elle une place de choix à la retenue de vendredi! lança mon charmant prof de math sans cesser d'écrire

Au moins, il n'y avait pas que moi qui méritais ses foudres! Je gagnai ma place avec mauvaise humeur. Le bruit de mes talons résonnait dans toute la classe et M. Henry me fusilla une fois de plus du regard. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je poussai un soupir de soulagement : il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. En sortant de ma classe, Karen, ma voisine de pupitre en math, vint me parler une nouvelle fois.

-Dis donc! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux de te mettre le nain à dos! me dit-elle sans cacher son admiration.

En dépit de pleuvoir, il y avait une sacrée bourrasque. Ses cheveux noirs volaient dans le vent, mais ses yeux gris pétillants ne cessaient de me scrutés.

-Pourquoi je devrais? lui répondis-je

-Il est le président du corps enseignant du collège. C'est la dernière personne au monde que tu veux choquer! Tu n'en as pas finit avec lui, ça c'est garanti. Personne n'ose le défié même pas le directeur, M. Peterson. m'informa Karen avec empressement

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi tout le monde lui témoignait autant de respect et pourquoi il n'était pas habitué à se qu'on défi son autorité. Voilà pourquoi il s'en permettait autant avec ses élèves! J'avais vraiment de la veine d'être tomber sur ce prof merdique!

-Je ne sais même pas encore ton nom. me reprocha Karen avec un regard faussement accusateur

-Brettany…mais en fait c'est juste Bre.

-D'accord, je vais te présenter à mes amis! me dit-elle en m'emmenant vers un petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'une camionnette

Dès que je m'approchai d'eux, les six adolescents qui se tenaient là me dévisagèrent. J'en reconnu plusieurs dont Marc qui était le seul a regardé avec attention l'asphalte.

-Tu nous présente ton amie Karen? demanda le dénommé M. Crowley qui s'était mérité une retenue grâce à moi

-Bre, voici Tom Crowley, Veronica Newton, Marc York, Elizabeth Cheney, Joel Mallory et Seth Clearwater.

Le dernier garçon attira mon attention. Il était vraiment plus grand que les autres et il était une vraie armoire à glace. D'après son teint mat, il devait avoir des origines autochtones. Sûrement Quileute vu la proximité de la réserve. Il semblait avoir dans les vingt ans. Il était tellement mystérieux : il dégageait une sorte d'aura de bienveillance et de sécurité. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression de déjà le connaître. Comme si me trouver en sa compagnie était la chose la plus naturel du monde. Il me souriait gentiment bien qu'il était visiblement impressionné. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relativement longs pour un garçon. Il arborait une coiffure «je ne me suis pas peigné ce matin». Il faut dire qu'il était diablement sexy.

-Tu viens à l'école? m'informais-je .

Il paraissait beaucoup trop vieux pour fréquenter le même établissement que moi. Marc me regarda incrédule et Tom Crowley se balançait d'avant en arrière et semblait désireux d'avoir mon attention. Seth paraissait aussi surpris que les autres par ma question.

-Oui, je suis dans la même année que toi bien que ma taille me fait passer pour plus vieux. Ce dont je ne plains pas d'ailleurs. me répondit-il de sa voix grave franchement amusé

Il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice qui me fît flipper.

-En fait c'est mon correspondant, il vient de la réserve. Il est nouveau lui aussi. Il est arrivé il y a à peine deux semaines. me renseigna Tom en ébouriffant sa tignasse brune virilement

-Ah oui, en fait, il faut que j'aille chercher mes manuels pour mon prochain cours dans mon auto… dis-je peu désireuse de ne pas rester là alors que l'atmosphère était des plus tendus.

Dès qu'un garçon m'adressa la parole, les autres se hérissaient. De plus, Veronica ne semblait pas aimer que j'aie toute l'attention et elle me lança quelques regards agacés.

-Ah d'accord dans ce cas à la prochaine Bre! me répondis Karen

J'avais chimie à la deuxième période. Je m'y rendis tout de suite après être passer à la voiture, mais puisque que je me perdis un peu, j'arrivai juste à temps. Puisque c'était mon premier cours de chimie, mon professeur, M. Stewart, m'indiqua ma paillasse. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà : Seth Clearwater. Je me dirigeai vers lui en souriant.

-Salut Seth!

-Salut Bre!

J'aimais la façon dont il disait mon prénom. C'était doux et tendre. Sa voix grave et chaude avait le don de me mettre à l'aise. Dès lors, je n'éprouvais plus aucune gêne.

-Désolé d'être partie précipitamment tout à l'heure, mais j'avais l'impression que Veronica ne m'appréciait pas tellement.

-Ah! C'est juste que depuis que j'ai réprimé ses avances, elle en veut à toutes les filles qui me parlent. Qu'est ce que tu veux? Je suis irrésistible! railla-t-il

-C'est comme moi, je compte mes soupirants à la douzaine! pouffais-je

-Est-ce qu'un d'entre eux à réussit à faire un quelconque effet dans sur votre cœur? me demanda-t-il mi-sérieux mi-blagueur.

-Je crains qu'Antoine casse la figure au premier qui s'essaye! plaisantais-je

-Ah! Alors tu as un copain… Il est resté à Jacksonville? s'enquit-il

-Oui, je ne pouvais pas imposer deux personnes à ma sœur et Antoine n'aurait pas pu quitter son équipe de football américain… lui répondis-je soudainement beaucoup moins à l'aise

-Si tu veux mon avis, la maison aurait été bien assez grosse pour accueillir dix personnes de plus. Les appartements d'Alice et Jasper aurait pu recevoir à eux seuls cinq personnes! Mais s'il n'était pas prêt à quitter son équipe…dit-il avec une pointe de jalousie

-Tu connais Alice!?

-Ah…eee…Oui en fait …..je dirais queeeee… balbutia-t-il

-Bon! Assez bavarder mes enfants! Que la classe commence! s'enthousiasma M. Stewart

Ceci clos notre discussion. Je n'eu aucune autre occasion de lui parler durant tout le cours et mes questions demeurèrent sans réponses. C'était vraiment étrange. Comment connaissait-il les Cullen? Il connaissait même ma maison et il semblait être allé plus loin dans son exploration du gigantesque manoir que moi!

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, ce n'est pas lui qui me jeta un coup d'œil, mais moi. Je devins écarlate parce que ses prunelles brunes et sombres rencontrèrent les miennes aussi bleu que la mer des caraïbes. Pendant ces instants, j'eus l'impression qu'il les sondait. Sans avoir à le toucher, j'avais l'impression que nous étions rattachés, qu'une connexion existait entre nous. C'était comme si chaque pores de ma peau étais imprégné de lui, comme s'il avait véritablement plongé dans mes yeux.

-Il y a un problème avec M. Clearwater, Mlle Rider. me demanda le prof, agacé de ne pas avoir mon attention

-Non aucun, M. Stewart. répondis-je encore un peu troublé par cette sensation bizarre que j'avais ressenti.

-Parfait! Dans ce cas vous pourrez peut-être suivre mon cours à la place de manger des yeux votre compagnon!. dis M. Stewart sur un ton plaisantin en ricanant lui-même de sa blague

Seth éclata de rire et je me tassai sur ma chaise. M. Stewart repartit dans son long monologue sur le prochain laboratoire que nous ferions : l'analyse élémentaire. Je l'avais déjà fait, mais mes yeux ne quittèrent pas le tableau du reste du cours. Quand je senti une main chaude sur mon épaule nu, je sursautai.

-Bre, la classe est finit. m'expliqua Seth en essayant de rencontrer mon regard

Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que j'avais éprouvé tantôt. C'était trop… ce n'était pas correct pour Antoine. Tous les garçons qui m'avaient draguée ne représentaient rien pour moi. Aucun d'eux ne m'avais fais ressentir une telle sensation. Je fuyait donc son regard avec application.

Il était tellement grand! J'avais toujours pensé qu'Antoine était le mec les plus grand et costaud que je connaisse. Je devais avouer que Seth le dépassait sans doute d'une tête!

Il se pencha vers moi.

-Tu viens manger avec les autres? me demanda-t-il avec envie

-Oui, je suis sûre que Karen ne me le pardonnerait pas! dis-je en regardant toujours mes cahiers.

Il me raccompagna en silence vers la cantine après être passer à nos voitures respectives. La cafétéria était le bâtiment le plus éloigné et je le percevais à peine à cause de toute la végétation qui le couvrait. Puisque nous marchions ensemble, plusieurs curieux nous pointaient du doigt. Nous nous étions inconsciemment écartés des autres élèves. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler.

-Seth, comment connait tu les Cullen?

-Ce sont des vieux amis à mes parents, je les connais depuis vraiment longtemps alors nous sommes très proches.

Il avait eu le temps d'y penser durant le cours. C'était à n'en pas douter. Il avait récité sa phrase comme un mauvais acteur qui aurait trop souvent lu ses répliques. Je ne pouvais pas, par contre, le regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il y avait trop de risque que ce soit moi qui perde à ce petit jeu.

-Tu viens d'emménager, non? me questionna-t-il

-Si tu connais les Cullen, tu dois le savoir, non?

-Oui…eum…Alice m'en a vaguement parlé.

Un silence gêné s'installa et je me sentis mal de lui avoir répondu aussi sèchement. Je tentai de redémarrer la conversation.

-Tu connais ma sœur? tentai-je de dire innocemment bien que cette question me préoccupe vraiment

-Bella est une vraie perle. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas la rencontrer… Elle est fantastique!

Une vraie perle, une vraie perle… Ils étaient énervant à la fin. C'était Gandhi incarné à les entendre parler! Cela prouvait au moins qu'il en connaissait long sur les Cullen. Un peu trop pour un simple ami…

-Alice ne m'a pas dit où elle était. Tu le sais? mentis-je effrontément.

Je me souvenais pertinemment qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'elle était au Japon. Je voulais juste tester ses connaissances.

-Elle est partit au Japon et elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps… J'ai bien peur que tu sois partit avant son retour.

Zut! Il le savait! Pourtant, il ne me disait pas la vérité. Je le savais, je le sentais! J'aurais tellement voulu le regarder pour voir ses yeux!

Nous arrivâmes dans la cafétéria ensemble et il y eu un petit silence quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce bondée. Comme à l'accoutumé, ma présence déclenchait son lot de rumeurs basses et de ragots. Quand nous nous installâmes à la table après avoir acheté notre nourriture, je crus voir Seth sourire comme si un racontar l'avait amusé. À mon grand damne, il s'installa de l'autre côté de la table à deux places de moi.

-Bre! Je pensais que Seth t'avais mangée! me morigéna Karen.

-C'est que nous avions chimie ensemble et nous avons discuté après le cours.

-Je me demande de quoi vous avez bien pu parler! Vous ne vous connaissez même pas! intervint Veronica

Elle tassa négligemment sa lourde chevelure blonde en arrière de ses oreilles. C'était la seule fille bronzée que j'avais vue à Forks et elle transpirait la jalousie.

-Nous avions discuté de la sœur de Bre, Bella. Brettany vient d'emménagé chez les Cullen. dit Seth sur un ton un peu trop protecteur que Veronica remarqua aussi

Tout le monde autour de la table devint écarlate. Veronica s'étouffa même avec sa soupe et en recracha une bonne partie par terre.

-Tu vis chez les Cullen! s'exclama Veronica

-ça explique tout…. murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même

Le seul qui n'avait pas été étonné fût Joel Mallory. Ce grand garçon blond était mince comme un piquet. Il regardait tout le monde avec condescendance (excepté Veronica qu'il regardait chaque fois d'un air béat). Il semblait vraiment s'ennuyé ferme et tourna son attention vers ses raviolis.

Mais Elizabeth Weber, qui était ordinairement si timide, se mêla à la conversation.

-Tu connais Isabella Swan ou plutôt Bella Cullen? Ma mère et mon père étaient son amie dans le temps, mais après l'école ils ont perdu contact. C'est surtout ma mère, Angela, qui était proche d'elle. Ça la vraiment attristée qu'elle parte pour l'Alaska. dit doucement Elizabeth

En Alaska? Alice m'avait pourtant dit qu'après être partit de Forks, ils étaient allés habiter à Beaver.

-Attends tu habites chez les Cullen!? Les fameux Cullen! Waaah quand les autres vont savoir ça! s'enthousiasma Tom

Karen semblait être la seule à ne pas être au courant de la «renommée» des Cullen.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin! s'impatienta-t-elle

-Mais voyons! Les CULLEN! Les dieux vivants! Les cinq enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen qui allait à cette école il y a vingt ans. On raconte qu'Edward, le seul célibataire, s'aurait emmouraché d'Isabella Swan, la fille du chef de police. La fille aurait succombé à ses charmes et se serait mariée avec lui. Depuis, plus personne ne l'a jamais revu et toute la famille est partie… sans laisser de trace. raconta Tom sur un ton mystérieux

Il était apparemment très fier de son effet. Karen et Veronica pouffèrent et Seth lui lança un morceau de pain en riant.

Cette histoire m'avait stupéfiée. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pu revu Bella depuis son mariage. Personne non plus apparemment... sauf Seth et les Cullen. J'avais la chair de poule. Et si Bella s'était fait, disons…. «Kidnapper», par les Cullen comme selon la légende!

Mais tu délire ma pauvre Bre! Alice et les autres seraient des kidnappeurs? Tu perds complètement la tête! Ce n'est que des racontars! Depuis quand ne vérifie-tu plus tes sources? Je me jurai intérieurement de réfuté cette théorie pour que j'arrête de me faire des scénarios d'horreur.

Je ne puis m'empêcher de songer à Seth. Il l'avait vu lui. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour Bella s'il l'avait vu. Il est peut-être de mèche avec les Cullen? J'AI DIS : TOUT VA BIEN, IL L'A VU! Arrête de remettre tout en question nom d'un chien!

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de regarder le jeune Quileute à seulement un mètre de moi. Comme durant le cours de chimie. Il sentit aussitôt mon regard et me fixa intensément. Il y avait un flot d'informations dedans. Beaucoup d'émotions, trop d'émotions. La tête me tourna et la dernière chose que je vis fut son regard inquiet puis celui de tous mes camarades.

* * *

J'étais dans une pièce sombre et humide. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et je ne distinguais même pas mes mains. J'étais couchée par terre sur ce qui semblait être de la roche. Il faisait terriblement froid et je grelottais. Je me levai d'un bond quand des voix s'élevèrent d'une autre pièce à côté de celle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ces voix parlaient si vite que je ne réussit à saisir aucuns mots. Elles étaient vraisemblablement en train de débattre d'un sujet particulièrement épineux vu le ton qui montait en crescendo. Je voulu les interpellé, mais dès qu'un son sortit de ma bouche, une porte s'ouvrit et je n'entendis plus rien. Un flot de lumière pénétra dans la pièce. Je fus complètement éblouie par ce soudain éclat de clarté, mais je parvins à distinguer une forme humaine dans l'embrassure de la porte. Cet humain fut aussitôt à mes côtés et je sentis sa présence dans mon dos. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, mais cette fois c'était la peur plutôt que le froid qui le déclencha. Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus sentir son torse musclé qui vint s'appuyer dans mon dos. Je pouvais sentir sa tête presque colée à la mienne sur ma gauche. Son souffle parvint à mes narines et quand je reconnu cet odeur de miel, il me parla enfin.

-Bienvenue chez toi Brettany chérie…susurra-t-il tendrement en posant ses lèvres glacées sur mon cou

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais allongé sur un inconfortable matelas de plastique gris. J'étais collée d'une désagréable sueur froide et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et ma tête tourna faiblement. Je me souvins alors de la cafétéria et du regard de Seth. Ah Zut! Je m'étais encore évanouie. C'était malin de sauter le souper et le petit-déjeuner! Au fond de moi, je savais pourtant que ce n'étais pas juste à cause de la faim… Je devais absolument éviter de croiser les yeux de Seth parce que les conséquences ne se feraient pas attendre. J'aimais Antoine bon sang! Ce n'était pas un stupide adolescent terriblement sexy qui allait nous faire obstacle.

-Bien dormie? s'informa une voix grave, SA voix

Seth était assis sur un fauteuil au motif floral beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en le voyant se tortillé pour se dégagé du meuble.

-Eh non… en fait je me souviens juste que j'avais terriblement froid. lui répondis-je

À vrai dire, je me souvenais que j'avais eu froid, mais surtout que j'avais eu une peur bleue. Cependant, j'étais bien trop orgueilleuse pour dire que j'avais fais un cauchemar. Cela faisait bien quatre ans que je n'avais fait aucun mauvais rêve. De plus, je ne me souvenais même pas de ce qui c'était passé.

Seth traversa l'infirmerie en une enjambée et vint s'agenouiller en face de moi. Je m'assis en indien sur le matelas et il posa doucement sa main chaude sur mon front pour prendre ma température.Dès l'instant où il me toucha, elle grimpa aussitôt dans les 45 °C. Son regard de braise me scrutait avec tendresse. J'aimais ça. J'aimais trop ça. Ce n'était pas correct! C'était malsain. Tu es déjà prise Bre! Pourquoi le laisses-tu te torturer?

Je m'écartai de lui et il me sourit tristement. Une douleur lancinante transperça mon cœur. La force de ce sentiment me pris de court. Comment pouvais-je ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un alors que je ne le connaissais quasiment pas?

Une petite femme ronde entra dans la pièce en tenant un bloc-notes. Le motif de sa robe me fit aussitôt penser à celui du fauteuil. Contrairement à la secrétaire, son visage était bienveillant.

-Brettany Rider, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui c'est moi

-Nous n'avons pas appelé tes tuteurs, car il n'y avait pas de numéro de téléphone sur ta fiche santé. Il faudrait que tu ramènes ton dossier pour que la personne responsable de toi le remplisse. Tu demanderas à M. Craig de te le donner, d'accord ma belle?

-Sans problèmes.

-Tu m'as l'air plutôt ragaillardie. Tu pourras aller chez toi après être aller voir la secrétaire.

Je me levai avec l'aide de Seth et une fois de plus, son contact me déboussola. Nous quittâmes l'infirmerie pour se rendre au secrétariat dans la pièce adjacente.

-Vas-y Seth, je vais me débrouiller. Merci beaucoup de t'être occuper de moi. dis-je sincèrement

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de faire ça pour toi Bre… et aussi parce que j'ai manqué deux cours! blagua-t-il

Je lui frappai amicalement l'épaule et lui sourit.

-À demain Seth!

Il me fit un signe de la main et quitta le bâtiment. Je me tournai vers le comptoir et attendis que M. Craig daigne venir me parler.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue hier après les cours comme je te l'avais demandé? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche

-Ah! Pardon, ça m'a sortit de l'esprit!

-De toute façon, je l'ai fait à ta place. Les jeunes de nos jours, on ne peut plus rien leur confier.

-Ma tutrice ne peut pas venir, est-ce que vous pouvez me donner mes fiches avec les informations manquantes?

Elle prit une dizaine de feuilles qui étaient déjà prête sur le comptoir et me les tendis avec nonchalance. Si elle n'était pas sympathique, elle était drôlement efficace au moins!

-Merci

Je quittai la pièce et regagnai mon véhicule. Quand je revins au «manoir Cullen», Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas dans leur appartement. Je passai une soirée plutôt monotone et quand vint l'heure de me coucher, je ne pus penser qu'à une seule personne : Seth Clearwater.


	6. Chapitre 6

Premièrement, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Chacun d'entre eux m'a fait vraiment plaisir et je trouve ça formidable que vous aimiez ma fic. À la demande générale, le chapitre #7 sera consacré à une rencontre de grande envergure. Bre va sûrement rencontrer le reste de la famille, mais j'ai encore des doutes pour Bella. Vous comprendrez mieux à la fin de ce chapitre!

Pour l'instant, le chapitre # 6 se fera du point de vue de Seth grâce à **Chka**. J'espère que vous aimerez!

POV Seth

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas! Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que j'étais dans les bois en train de courir comme un défoncé. Une chance que la fatigue musculaire ne pouvait se faire ressentir parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. Un trop plein d'émotions m'envahissaient et je ne pouvais plus penser logiquement. Je n'avais pas muté : je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent. Je n'étais pas prêt à tout leur expliquer maintenant. Moi qui pensais que l'imprégnation facilitait les choses…

Je voulais faire le vide dans ma tête. Ne penser qu'à mes pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre, qu'au bruit de la forêt qui m'entourait, qu'aux arbres qui défilaient à toute vitesse… Je ne savais pas par où j'allais, mais peu m'importait. Il n'y avait plus de traité alors je pouvais aller où je voulais. Ces stupides querelles entre loups et vampires avaient enfin cessé depuis quelques années. Nous avions bien assez de problèmes comme ça!

Un visage. Un seul arrivait à défoncer toutes les barrières et s'interférait sans cesse entre moi et la réalité : celui de Brettany Rider. Quand elle avait perdu connaissances dans la cafétéria, tout le monde s'était précipité vers elle comme des naufragés sur une bouée. Mon imposante carrure m'avait prodigué un avantage considérable sur les autres et je fus l'heureux élu qui put la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. À l'instant où je la pris et la serra contre mon torse, un flot électrique digne d'une surcharge de courant traversa mon corps. Ses longs cheveux blonds me caressèrent les avant-bras et je pus sentir pour la première fois son souffle sur ma peau. Des effluves de lilas et de poire me montèrent aux narines et je crus pendant un instant défaillir à mon tour. Je me rappelais cependant de l'importante mission qui m'était attribué : voir si elle allait bien. Elle avait l'air si petite et sans défense dans mes bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle semblait faible. Bien qu'elle ressembla à une poupée comparativement à moi, j'avais toujours senti que c'était elle qui était la plus forte. Elle était toujours si sûre d'elle, si déterminée, si confiante, si…foudroyante! J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée qu'elle ait quelque chose de grave. Sa tête avait eu le temps de cogner violemment le carrelage de la cafétéria et l'horrible son qu'avais provoqué son crane lors de son impacte avec le plancher m'avait glacé le sang. C'est donc au pas de course que j'accourus à l'infirmerie. Une vieille femme aux allures de mamie l'avait allongé sur un matelas et l'avait examinée pendant quelques minutes. Elle me rassura sur son état et me conseilla d'aller en classe. Comme si je pouvais la quitter ne serait-ce qu'un moment?

Un hurlement familier retentit soudain dans les bois. Jacob devait se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas encore là. Il prenait vraiment son rôle d'alpha au sérieux depuis que les parages étaient dangereux. Je ne voulais pas l'apeuré davantage alors je retirai mes vêtements et muta presque instantanément.

«_Seth! Où étais-tu bon sang! Tu devais me faire un rapport de la journée de Brettany dès qu'elle finissait l'école. C'est une mission importante que l'on t'a confié! Bella est paniquée après ce qui lui est arrivé hier avec la sangsue!»_

«_Ça va Jake pas la peine d'en faire tout un tas. J'arrive, je vais t'expliquer_»

Je sentis son étonnement et j'eus la désagréable sensation qu'il scrutait mon esprit à la recherche d'un élément révélateur. J'avais cependant pris soin de lui fermer le plus possible d'information avant de me transformer. Il comprit le message.

«_OK, on se retrouve au quartier général… Faits vite, les autres sont déjà là_!»

«_J'arrive dans cinq minutes_ »

Je fis demi-tour et courut à en perdre l'haleine vers la maison. Le «quartier général » était un bâtiment qui était rattaché au manoir Cullen. Carlisle et sa famille avaient quitté Forks il y a dix ans pour voyager un peu partout dans le monde pour ramasser des adeptes à leur cause contre les Volturi. Leur premier affrontement avec les vampires italiens lors de la naissance de Nessie avait fait des vagues et un mouvement «anti- royauté» s'était créer. Nous avion maintenant des ambassadeurs sur presque tous les continents. Nous sommes présentement beaucoup plus nombreux que les Volturi, mais contrairement à eux, nous acceptions tout le monde. Ils cherchaient des personnes dotés de pouvoirs hors du commun. Ils avaient cependant cessé leurs attaques il y a un an, mais depuis une semaine, des éclaireurs Volturi sillonnent les bois environnant la maison.

Après avoir essuyé deux assauts Volturi il y a cinq ans, nous sommes retournés dans le coin de la Push, mais pas directement à Forks. Les Cullen étaient connus là-bas et les humains ne devaient pas voir qu'ils n'avaient pas vieillis. Nous avons donc élu domicile à Beaver, une ville à quelques kilomètres de la réserve. Les Cullen ont fait bâtir une véritable forteresse vue le nombre de personnes qui habitaient avec eux. En effet, de nombreux partisans de notre cause habitaient maintenant avec nous. C'était plus sûr et nous avions besoin d'être rapides si une attaque se profilait. Eléazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Garrett, Mary, Peter, Randall, Charles, Makenna, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Nahuel et plusieurs nouveaux vivaient dorénavant avec les Cullen et la meute de Jacob.

Dès que je vis le manoir Cullen, je me retransformai en humain et remis mes vêtements. Quand je franchis les imposantes portes du quartier général, ils étaient tous là. Les cinquante-deux partisans de notre lutte contre les Volturi étaient là. Une chance que la pièce était énorme sinon nous nous serons marchés sur les pieds! Notre armée était imposante. La plus grande armée de vampires, loups et semi-humains jamais construite. La plupart de nos alliés s'étaient convertis au végétarisme, mais il y avait encore de nombreux buveurs de sang. C'est pourquoi notre garage mesurait l'équivalent de huit terrains de tennis!

-Te voilà enfin Seth! Nous t'attendions… déclara Jake sur un ton solennel

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur moi et je me sentis tout d'un coup très gêné de leur avouer à tous mon imprégnation.

De plus, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Un représentant Volturi, Demetri, avait réussi à franchir nos défenses et s'était approché de Brettany hier. Alice avait eu une vision de Demetri en train de kidnapper la sœur de Bella, mais on ne sait comment, Bre a réussi à l'éconduire. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi les Volturi veulent absolument l'avoir. Nous pensons peut-être qu'ils pensent que Bre a un pouvoir susceptible de les intéressés vu que sa sœur en a un particulièrement puissant. Nous voulons qu'Eléazar l'examine, mais nous ne savons pas comment le présenter à Brettany. Elle n'a rencontré qu'Emmet, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle et elle ne sait encore rien de la présence des autres occupants. Elle est si perspicace que je doute que nous puissions lui cacher les choses encore bien longtemps. Normalement, en tant qu'imprégnée, elle est censée avoir le privilège de savoir la vérité. Seulement, elle n'a le droit de savoir le secret que si elle tombe également amoureuse du loup et qu'ils vivent pleinement leur amour. Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver à cause de ce foutu Antoine de…

-Seth? Seeeth! On t'écoute! me dit Jacob en interrompant mon flot de pensées déplaisantes

- J'ai veillé au grain. Demetri n'est pas revenu lui parler et je n'ai pas senti son odeur sur le terrain de l'école. Nous devons lui avoir flanqué une sacrée frousse hier! Elle…euuu, elle est cependant tombée dans les pommes en plein milieu de la cafete. révélais-je inquiet que Jacob me pose d'autres questions, mais celui-ci s'abstint

-Fragile comme sa sœur! plaisanta Emmett sous le regard furieux de Bella

Bella avait maintenant arrêté d'avoir sa force de nouveau-née et Emmett se faisait un malin plaisir de la battre tout le temps au combat.

-Est-ce qu'un groupe à repéré une trace intruse? demanda Jasper sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il parlait stratégie

Pour faciliter la gestion de nos troupes, nous avions divisé notre armée en plusieurs groupes et nous avions nommé un responsable pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles de vivre les cinquante-deux ensemble!

Les représentants de chaque unité répondirent par le négatif et la conversation continua sans que j'y porte attention. Je ne pouvais que penser à Bre qui était sûrement là, dans sa chambre pas très loin… Personne ne faisait plus attention à moi sauf Edward. Bien sûr, celui-ci me regarda avec les sourcils froncés. Je me contentai de soulever mes épaules dans un geste universel et de me reconcentrer sur ce que racontait Jasper. Après quelque minute, il nous annonça que nous pouvions aller vaguer à nos occupations et qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence. Garrett et Emmett planifiaient déjà une partie de football américain full contact.

-Dis Seth, tu participes à la partie? me demanda Emmett en prenant par les épaules

-Non les gars je ne suis pas dans mon assiette… Une autre fois peut-être? répondis-je avec un sourire forcé

-Oh oh! Problème de fille! dit Garrett avec espièglerie

-Comme tu le dis si bien, mon cher Garret! Je pense que notre petit Seth s'est fait ramassé par sa belle… pouffa Emmett

-N'importe quoi! Laisser moi tranquille espèce de vieil abrutit! m'exclamais-je avec affront

-Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça! m'informa Garrett pendant que Emmett me tordait déjà les bras derrière le dos.

-Lâchez-le les gars! Je veux lui parler! intervint Jake

Je ne me souvins pas la dernière fois où je fus aussi heureux de voir mon alpha!

-On ne peut même plus s'amuser dans cette barque… ronchonna Emmett en lâchant mes bras déjà endoloris

Jacob disparût derrière la porte qui menait à la salle d'entraînement et je le suivis sans ronchonner. Une fois rendu assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, nous nous arrêtâmes et il me fixa avec son regard «dans quelle merde tu t'es encore foutu!».

-Jake, je n'ais pas fait exprès! Je te jure! C'est vraiment wouahhh, mais moi je suis plus aaaaah! Et je suis totalement perdu! J'ai le coup d'aller courir le marathon et de fondre en larmes et de traverser l'océan à la nage et de creuser un tunnel jusqu'en Chine et de crier comme un détraqué et…

-Seth! Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que tu me racontes! Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par le début! s'écria Jacob incrédule

Je pris une grande inspiration. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait deviné ce qui se passait avec Bre!

-Tu sais que l'imprégnation n'est pas rare chez les loups? Et tu aimes Nessie, non? demandais-je doucement en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il devine.

Il n'avait véritablement pas le don d'Edward! Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes comme si je lui avais demandé de quelle couleur était la brassière de la reine d'Angleterre.

-Oui, je le sais bien Seth! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça et en quoi ça a un lien avec ta désertion de cet après-midi?

-Il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi! m'écriais-je hors de moi, exaspéré par sa lenteur d'esprit à croire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'imprégnation

Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne livide et que ses traits se tirent de colère. Oups! Je pense que je préférais quand il ne comprenait rien!

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu aimes Nessie! MA NESSIE! siffla-t-il entre ses dents

-Mais non Jake! Pas Nessie! Bre! expliquais-je avant qu'il ne s'inquiète davantage

-BRETTANY?!La sœur de Bella? s'exclama-t-il réellement étonné

De quelle Brettany pensait-il que nous parlions!

-Bien sûr la sœur de Bella! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Jake, mais c'est sacrément puissant!

-Et… elle t'aime aussi? m'interrogea-t-il

Mon visage se voila. Non, elle ne m'aimait pas. C'était ce qui était le plus dur à avaler. Elle ne m'aimait pas et elle retournerait dans deux mois chez elle. Elle continuera sa vie avec cet Antoine, se mariera, aura plusieurs marmots et quand elle sera assez vieille, elle mourra. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur disparut de ma poitrine. Qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il m'avait été arraché. Le pire fut de savoir pertinemment qui me l'avait enlevé si douloureusement et ne pas être capable de la détester.

-Non, elle est déjà en couple. grognais-je

-Écoute mec, je sais que c'est compliqué…Je te comprends tu sais, moi aussi j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un qui en aimait un autre, mais au final, j'ai eu Nessie! dit-il d'un ton maladroit, mais franchement compatissant

-On parle de moi! dit Renesmée en sautant avec souplesse dans les bras de Jacob qui l'attrapa avec l'aisance de celui qui a l'habitude

-Ouais je disais à Seth comme je suis chanceux de t'avoir… répondit Jacob en la fixa amoureusement des yeux

Nessie se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec tendresse. Le reste du «spectacle » me fut caché par les longues boucles brune-rousse de Renesmée que je remerciai intérieurement.

C'est vrai que Nessie était vraiment belle. Elle était même époustouflante! C'était sûrement la personne la plus belle que j'ai vu de ma vie… excepté Brettany pensais-je en réveillant une douloureuse sensation au niveau de ma poitrine. Je savais que je n'étais pas un bon juge, car je considérais la fille de Bella comme ma petite sœur et Brettany d'une bien autre façon.

Toujours accrochée dans les bras de Jacob, Renesmée se retourna pour me regarder. Elle me fixa et je sus qu'elle voulait me montrer quelque chose. Le don de Nessie s'était développé avec le temps et maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de contact avec les gens pour leur faire voir ses images.

C'est donc avec habitude que je vis défiler sous mes yeux ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait entendu notre conversation en cherchant Jacob et elle était triste pour moi. Elle me montra ensuite une image de moi en train d'embrasser Corine, une petite amie que j'avais eu il y onze ans. Comme avec toutes mes autres relations, elle avait été de courte durée et s'était soldée par une crise de larmes monumentales. Quand j'étais encore adolescent, j'avais eu une crise de panique et j'étais sortie avec un paquet de filles. Je voulais absolument m'imprégner et j'étais allé juste qu'à briser plusieurs cœurs pour essayer de le faire de force. Bien entendu, mes efforts étaient totalement inutiles. Je me dégoûtais encore moi-même de ce que j'avais fait et je songeai un instant que c'était bien mérité que celle qui m'était destinée ne veuille rien savoir de moi.

-Ouhouuu! La Terre appelle Seth! m'interpella Nessie de sa voix chantante

-Ouais, je suis ici Nessie. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Dis donc! Sacrément ravageuse ma tante! s'exclama-t-elle avec malice en essayant de me faire rire

-Tu peux le dire…dis-je avec tristesse

-Ne t'inquiète pas Seth, tu finiras par trouver celle qu'il te faut! m'encouragea-t-elle

Elle allait quitter la pièce, mais se retourna à une vitesse surnaturelle et nous envoya une œillade dévastatrice.

-Ah oui les gars! C'est l'heure de manger! Mémé a fait de la viande…saignante! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui aurait tétanisé un humain

Joueur, Jake bondit sur elle en la mordillant. Ils se battaient tout le temps ensemble. Sachant comment ça se terminait à chaque fois, je quittai le quartier général et me rendit dans les appartements d'Esmée et Carlisle. Leurs appartements jouaient le rôle de bâtiment central et tout le monde s'y retrouvait en fin de soirée pour manger ou simplement parler des dernières nouvelles. Esmée en était tout heureuse, car elle aimait nous voir réunis.

Quand j'entrai dans le salon, je ne fus donc pas surpris de trouver toute la meute de Jake et l'intégralité des Cullen.

-Frérot! Cria Leah en m'apercevant

-Frérot! crièrent Quil et Embry en singeant la voix de Leah

Ma sœur me sauta dessus avec énergie. Ma frangine était vraiment plus à l'aise avec les Cullen qu'avant la guerre avec les Volturi. C'est elle qui avait pris le plus de temps à les accepter, mais maintenant, elle considérait les Cullen comme des amis. J'avais été celui de la meute le plus à l'aise avec les vampires. C'était peut-être parce que je trouvais que leur odeur ne puait pas…

-Ça va Leah. Je suis plus un gosse! m'indignais-je pendant que les autres me regardaient avec une moue narquoise

-Tu es un encore un gosse Seth! Pas la peine de le nier! railla Quil

Je soupirais. Je devais maintenant avoir dans les 35 ans. Comme tous les loups, j'avais cependant gardé la mentalité de quelqu'un de 25 ans. Je n'étais ni plus jeune ni plus vieux qu'eux et pourtant il me considérait toujours comme un enfant.

-De quoi notre vénérable alpha voulait te parler? me demanda Leah avec curiosité

Leah ne s'était pas encore imprégnée et je savais qu'elle le prenait très mal. Elle s'était longtemps considérée comme une erreur génétique, mais le fait que je n'ai pas moi non plus trouvé ma douce moitié l'avait rassuré. Elle prendrait mon imprégnation pour une trahison.

-Eumm, c'est que… en fait… balbutiais-je pour évité la confrontation

-Aller accouche Seth! On n'a pas toute la soirée! s'impatienta-t-elle

-Je me suis imprégné…avouais-je d'une toute petite voix

Le silence se fut. Tout le monde dans la pièce l'avait entendu et l'atmosphère était rendu glaciale. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Leah qui tremblait de tout son corps.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça? me demanda-t-elle bien plus peinée que fâchée

Ses jambes flanchèrent et elle se retrouva à terre en train de pleurer comme une Madeleine. J'aimais bien ma sœur, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en faire tout un plat.

-Aller Leah! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! tentais-je de la réconforter en m'agenouillant à côté d'elle

Ce fut le déclencheur de sa fureur.

-QUOI! Pas la fin du monde! Pas la fin du MONDE! cria-t-elle comme une demeurée

- Calme-toi Leah! ordonna Jake en accourant dans la pièce, alarmé pas les cris de Leah

Aussitôt Leah cessa de crier, mais ses tremblements repartirent de plus belle.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller… la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils sortirent ensemble laissant Nessie avec nous. Le silence qui suivi fut interrompis pas nul autre qu'Emmett.

-Wouah! Sacrément puissant comme réaction!

- Mets-la en sourdine Emmett! vociféra Renesmée

Nessie se sentait particulièrement responsable quand la meute de Jake avait déménagé définitivement avec les Cullen et que Leah ne s'était pas adaptée. Elle avait tout fait avec Esmée pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. Elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies et il n'était pas rare que Renesmée prenne la défense de la seule louve de la meute.

-Ça va aller Seth? me questionna Edward

-Ouais, disons que c'est pas le pire truc qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui… répondis-je

Edward et moi étions des amis de longue date et je savais que je pouvais me confier à lui. Il y avait cependant beaucoup de monde dans la pièce… Et puis après! Tout le monde le saurait dans quelque temps de toute façon!

-Je me suis imprégné de Brettany. avouais-je

Toutes les personnes présentes, soit Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Esmée, Carlisle, Quil, Embry, Alice et Jasper, retinrent un sursaut d'étonnement et se tournèrent vers moi inconsciemment. Bella fut la plus stupéfiée.

-Et ça bien entre vous? s'enquit-elle étonnée par mon air triste

-Pas tout à fait… C'est qu'elle a déjà un copain depuis deux ans. répondis-je

-Je suis vraiment désolée! Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger! m'encouragea-t-elle comme sa fille et Jacob un peu plus tôt

-C'est correct maman, je lui ai déjà fait le message. Je suis sûr qu'il est mort de fatigue. On devrait le laisser aller dormir… intervint Nessie avec tact

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger? insista Bella avec des yeux tristes

-Merci Bella, mais je pense que je vais aller me reposer… répondis-je désireux d'être seul le plus rapidement possible

Dès l'instant où je mis le pied dehors, une bourrasque étrangement chaude vint caresser ma peau. La forêt avait vraiment une bonne odeur… Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais été très sensible aux senteurs. Si ma sœur était celle qui courrait le plus vite, moi, j'étais le loup qui avait le meilleur odorat de la meute. J'inhalai à fond et me pus sentir toutes les fragrances qui entouraient la maison. Il y avait celle des vampires, sucrée et tentatrice, celle des loups, boisée et bestiale… et celle d'un humain : Brettany, terriblement enivrante.

Comme hypnotisé par son parfum, je me dirigeai vers la source de l'odeur. Elle me conduisit jusqu'aux appartements d'Alice et Jasper. Son odeur était particulièrement puissante dans la pièce du troisième étage vis-à-vis moi. Inconsciemment, je sautai sur l'arbre le plus près et grimpa jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de sa fenêtre. Perché tel un équilibriste sur une branche, je la vis enfin. Elle était déjà assoupie dans son gigantesque lit. Ses cheveux d'or étaient épars sur l'édredon beige et un délicieux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres vermeilles. J'étais époustouflé. Je ne me lassai pas de regarder son sourire angélique, sa peau bronzée, ses douces paupières, ses cheveux aux mille reflets... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là à le regarder, mais le soleil avait eu le temps de se coucher et de se lever à nouveau. Je sortis seulement de ma stupéfaction quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Durant une seconde, je fus figé sur place. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, mais à l'instant où elle cligna des yeux, j'avais disparu.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je poste vraiment un rikiki chapitre, mais je me suis rendu compte que le celui que j'avais en tête était vraiment trop long. De plus, j'ai complètement reporté la rencontre avec tout le monde. Je rajoute et coupe souvent des trucs alors je ne sais pas quand aura lieu ladite rencontre. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous sont impatientes que tout le monde soit réuni et que Bre apprenne la vérité. C'est cependant plus compliqué que vous le croyez… Comme plusieurs m'ont fait le commentaire, ma fic ' est imprévisible. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines!

* * *

J'étais vraiment la dernière des imbéciles. La prof s'agitait devant la classe pour essayer de nous expliquer les différences capitales entre la littérature humaniste et baroque et je n'étais même pas foutue de prendre en notes les éléments importants. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à la fin! Depuis trois jours, mon esprit était totalement inapte à recevoir toutes informations concernant une matière scolaire. Je devais me ressaisir parce que sinon, j'allais couler tous mes cours!

Au fond de moi, je savais très bien ce que j'avais. Seth Clearwater était absent depuis trois jours.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu remontait à mardi dernier quand j'étais tombée dans les pommes en plein milieu de la cafétéria. La nuit entre mardi et mercredi avait été peuplée de rêves. De beaux rêves : j'avais rêvé de Seth toute la nuit. En me réveillant, j'avais même cru le voir perché sur une branche d'arbre à quinze mètres du sol …pathétique. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense encore à lui. C'était qu'un ami après tout! Il pouvait bien ne pas venir à l'école en ne laissant aucune nouvelle. C'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu de son absence. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami! Non?

La cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers la sortie. C'était vendredi soir et j'avais une retenue à cause de M. Henry. Je me dirigeai donc vers le local de math en traînant les pieds. C'est là que chaque semaine mon horrible prof de math enfermait le plus d'élèves impuissants possible pour les torturer pendant une heure. Mon seul réconfort fut que Tom Crowley et Karen Marks seraient avec moi pour supporter ces 60 minutes qui s'annonçaient comme les plus longues de ma vie. Tom, Karen été moi étions devenus de bons amis au cours de la semaine. Elizabeth Cheney m'avait aussi intégrée avec gentillesse dans leur cercle d'amis. Veronica Newton et Joel Mallory s'étaient cependant éloignés des autres à cause de moi, mais c'était vraiment juste leur problème à eux. Ils me regardaient de loin avec dédain, mais je m'en balançais royalement. J'avais déjà des personnes avec qui me tenir et s'ils voulaient faire bande à part et bouder dans leur coin comme des gosses, c'était leur choix.

Quand j'entrai finalement dans le bâtiment 4, la plupart des bureaux étaient déjà occupés et je dus m'asseoir à ma place habituelle : le bureau complètement en avant. Je jetai un regard pleurnichard à Tom et Karen qui s'étaient installés au fond de la classe. Ils me répondirent par un sourire diabolique.

-Mlle. Rider nous a honorés de sa présence! Je croyais que vous nous ferriez faux bond! s'exclama M. Henry assez fort pour que le silence se fasse dans la classe

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. soupirais-je

-Je suis bien content de voir que vous avez perdu de votre témérité! me provoqua-t-il

-Je pense seulement que vous ne valez pas une heure de retenue. avouais-je le plus sincèrement du monde

Il fut un instant estomaqué par ma réponse. Il voulut répliquer, mais il préféra commencer la retenue parce que deux filles amorçaient une bataille de morceaux d'efface.

-Bien, bien, bien! Je vois que vous êtes nombreux! remarqua-t-il en salivant

Il circula ensuite entre les rangées pour distribuer une feuille de papier brouillon à tout le monde.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez recopier le plus de fois possible la définition du mot respect. Ceux qui ne l'écriront pas assez souvent à mon goût devront continuer à la maison. expliqua-t-il en souriant

Il retourna à l'avant de la classe et écrit la plus longue définition que j'avais jamais vue :

«Sentiment qui porte à accorder une considération admirative à une personne ou à une institution qui possède une grande valeur morale ou sociale. Un immense, un profond respect. Attitude, sentiment de respect. Une personne digne de respect. Elle mérite le respect. Avoir, témoigner du respect à quelqu'un, envers quelqu'un, pour quelqu'un, à l'égard de quelqu'un. Manquer de respect envers quelqu'un. Inspirer le respect. Jouir du respect de ses pairs, de ses enfants. Un tel acte impose, commande le respect. Je l'ai fait par respect pour vous.»

Ce prof était le diable en personne. Il avait même rajouté des exemples à la définition! La menace de M. Henry avait pourtant porté fruit parce que tout le monde la recopiait avec rapidité. Pour une fois, je n'échappai pas à la règle et retranscris moi aussi la maudite définition.

Comme prévu, mon heure de colle passa aussi vite qu'un marathon pour escargot. Au moins M. Henry était satisfait de ma copie! Après la retenue, tout le monde était retourné chez eux. Contrairement à ce dont j'étais habituée, il n'y avait pas le moindre party organisé ni même aucune sortie. Je me promis de remédier à la situation dès la fin de semaine prochaine, mais pour l'instant, je devais rentrer chez nous et prendre une décision par appart au dossier «Seth Clearwater ». Il fallait absolument que notre relation soit claire dans ma tête. J'avais tout le week-end pour ça.

Rendue à la maison, je gravis le premier escalier au pas de course, mais Alice m'intercepta.

-Bre, il faut que je te parle. me dit-elle

Je m'inquiétais, Alice semblait sérieuse et je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait me parler.

-D'accord, aucun problème, répondis-je un peu sonnée par son approche directe

Elle me fit signe de la suivre et monta le second escalier. Nous nous rendîmes dans sa chambre. Je n'y étais jamais allée et comme à chaque fois que je découvrais une nouvelle pièce du manoir, je m'efforçais de mémoriser au maximum le décor. La pièce était vraiment immense. Elle était plus grande que la mienne, mais c'est surtout son plafond incroyablement haut qui surprenait. Les murs étaient beiges comme dans ma chambre, mais le style du mobilier était plus moderne. Sa chambre contenait même un minibar avec un salon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Alice ne m'avait jamais fait découvrir le reste de la maison. Je lui avais pourtant formulé à plusieurs reprises mon envie de visiter. Elle avait toujours refusé. Le prétexte : il y avait d'autres personnes qui vivaient ici…

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par Alice qui me demanda calmement de s'asseoir sur l'un des divans à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec attention.

-Tu sais Bre je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc te tracasse depuis trois jours. Tu sembles plus absente. Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu n'es vraiment pas là. Ton esprit semble être ailleurs. Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu chercher quelqu'un pour parler… me dit-elle en me fixant des yeux

Incroyable! Elle avait réussi à s'en apercevoir! D'habitude je suis plutôt douée pour que personne ne se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Je la regardai perplexe un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas lui confier tout ça alors que ce n'était même pas clair pour moi. De plus, je ne me confiais jamais d'ordinaire. Je suis plutôt le genre de personne à garder tout pour soi.

-Ça va aller Alice. Je te remercie. répondis-je mal à l'aise

-D'accord, je comprends…murmura-t-elle chagrinée

Je quittai la pièce avant que notre conversation devienne vraiment embarrassante. Alice avait le don de vous faire sentir coupable quand vous lui refusiez quelque chose. Je décidai de me rendre dans le bureau pour répondre à mes courriels avant qu'Alice réussisse à me tirer des explications à grand coup de regards désespérés. Ma mère et Antoine avaient pris l'habitude de m'en envoyer régulièrement pour me tenir au courant de leur quotidien. Je m'installai confortablement dans la luxueuse chaise de l'ordinateur. Je m'étais habituée au luxe. Revenir à la banalité de ma maison à Jacksonville serait un choc. Je chassai ses idées et partit le modem. Il s'alluma instantanément et j'ouvris rapidement Internet. J'avais trois messages : un de ma mère, un d'Antoine et un d'une adresse inconnue. J'ouvris d'abord celui de ma mère. Elle me demandait comment c'était passé ma première semaine et si j'avais enfin rencontre Bella. Celui d'Antoine m'avertissait que son équipe de football américain avait réussi à se qualifier à la compétition nationale. Je leur écris à chacun une longue missive. C'était le temps d'ouvrir le dernier mail. Il parvenait d'un certain «loup_2436 ».

_Brettany,_

_Alice m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais à mon sujet. Ne te bile pas je vais bien. Je savais bien que tu allais t'alarmer inutilement à cause de mon absence, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner des nouvelles plus tôt. La prochaine fois ne t'en fait pas, je suis un type plutôt imprévisible. J'avais seulement quelques problèmes personnels. Je devrais revenir à l'école lundi._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt_

_Seth_

Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'étais furieuse. Pour qui il se prenait! «_Je savais bien que tu allais t'alarmer inutilement à cause de mon absence_…» Il ne savait rien du tout! J'espère que Monsieur Imprévisible n'espérait aucune réponse de ma part parce qu'il n'aurait même pas droit à une seule lettre. Pourquoi avait-il envoyé ce mail! Il ne pensait pas me rendre la vie assez compliquée comme ça! Mon cœur s'emballa et mes mains devinrent moites. Une chose était sûre cependant. J'allais décapiter Alice!

Je déferlai dans sa chambre comme une tornade. Elle était encore à la même place. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un iota. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une statue de marbre. Je me rappelai la fois où elle m'avait offert ma voiture et que je l'avais enlacé. C'était exactement la sensation que j'avais eue : étreindre du marbre. Je me secouai la tête et me souvins de ma venue dans sa chambre.

-Alice!!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Seth que je m'inquiétais pour lui! C'est totalement faux! Archifaux!

-Ça ne ta tracasse pas quand un de tes amis manque trois jours d'école? susurra Alice qui m'avait visiblement piégée

-Bien sûre que si… murmurais-je vaincue

Elle avait presque réussi à me faire avouer que je ressentais une drôle de sensation pour le Quileute. J'étais furieuse de m'être fait prendre comme une débutante. Je tournai les talons et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je me jetai dans mon immense lit et criai de toutes mes forces dans mon oreiller. Je pris soudainement ma décision par appart à Seth : je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir!

* * *

Je sais… Brettany est vraiment impulsive. Je voulais vraiment que Bre soit différente de Bella. Les deux sœurs sont totalement opposées, mais si on y pense, elles se ressemblent. Je vous promets (en tout cas j'espère) que le prochain chapitre sera plus long…


	8. Chapitre 8

Le balancier de l'horloge oscillait. Telle une hypnotisée, je ne le lâchai pas des yeux. Le bruit rassurant de l'objet devait bien me bercer depuis une heure. Si je m'étais vue, je me serais faîte peur. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon style de me laisser aller comme ça. J'étais encore en pyjama et mes cheveux pendaient des deux côtés de ma tête en parfaite anarchie. Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser les évènements de vendredi soir avec la lettre de Seth. Je sais j'avais agis vraiment trop impulsivement et la violence de ma réaction me surprenait encore. Il fallait absolument que je me trouve quelque chose à faire. Ma santé mentale en dépendait.

Nous étions déjà dimanche. Puisque vendredi soir et samedi avaient été consacrés à mes études, je n'avais plus rien à faire. Mes professeurs allaient être drôlement contents par mon soudain enthousiasme pour l'école…

On aurait dit que l'horloge me narguait. Le tic tac s'était maintenant transformé en Seth, Seth, Seth… Je quittai la pièce et me rendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Alice et Jasper été malheureusement déjà là et me regardèrent avec ahurissement.

-Dis donc Bre! Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse! me reprocha Alice

Je lui répondis par un grognement et pris la boîte de céréales dans l'armoire avec nonchalance.

-Tu prends vraiment ton petit-déjeuner à onze heures?

Onze heures! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard! Alice continuait de me fixer avec étonnement. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre de me laisser aller… Je haussai les épaules et me versai une généreuse quantité de « Froot Loops ». Alice en devint que plus étonnée.

-Voyons Bre! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Grrr! Elle m'énervait avec ses questions.

-Je n'ai rien. Ça va très bien… marmonnais-je

Son visage se voila pendant quelques secondes et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Agacée, je fis mine de partir, mais Alice me tira la manche.

-Tu ne ma pas dis que tu aimais le surf? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui. marmonnais-je stupéfaite

-Et bien je suis allée t'acheter une planche à un magasin de la Push. La mer est à seulement vingt minutes…

J'étais bouche bée. Surf égalait chaleur et soleil. Malheureusement, il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre à Beaver.

-C'est possible de faire du surf ici! m'exclamais-je

-Bien sûr! L'eau est juste un peu froide…

***

Elle ne m'avait pas menti. L'eau était gelée! J'avais failli renoncer dès l'instant où mon pied avait touché l'eau. Alice m'avait cependant acheté un _wetsuit _et une planche de vraiment bonne qualité. Je me sentais mal de revenir à la maison sans les avoir essayés. À vrai dire, je voulais aussi terriblement faire du surf et j'étais tannée d'errer dans la maison comme une âme en peine. De plus, Alice m'avait dit que les vagues étaient de type creuses : les meilleurs. Elle n'avait pas pu venir prétextant un important rendez-vous chez le dentiste…

Réunissant tout mon courage, je m'élançai dans l'eau glacée. Mon habit me protégeait un peu du froid poignant, mais je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Je me réconfortais en me disant que la plage était déserte. Si je me plantai, au moins, je n'aurais pas de public. Je m'allongeai sur ma planche et commença à ramer avec mes bras. Presque instantanément, je repérai une vague ayant une vitesse suffisante pour m'emporter. Je sentis la vague me soulever alors je ramai plus rapidement et me redressai avec vitesse. Je constatai avec bonheur que je n'avais pas perdu le tour. Comme à chaque fois, cette délicieuse sensation de voler sur la mer m'envahit. C'était étrangement familier. Il y avait tellement de choses qui avaient changé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais touché à une planche de surf. C'est là que je le vis. Un jeune homme incroyablement grand (et beau) était sur la berge en train de me regarder. Je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où : c'était Seth. Mon cœur s'emballa et mes jambes tremblèrent. Inévitablement, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai. Les flots me submergèrent. C'était froid, terriblement froid. Prise dans le ressac, j'effectuai une série tonneau. Je ne savais plus où était la surface. J'avalai de l'eau et m'étouffai. Je commençais à manquer d'air, mais contrairement à la plupart des personnes, je ne paniquai pas. J'avais effectué tous mes cours de sauvetage et je savais pertinemment comment faire pour m'en sortir. Je me laissai entraîner vers le bas. Une fois que mes pieds torchèrent le fond spongieux, je me donnai une grande poussée et revins à la surface. J'aspirai goulûment l'air.

-Bre! Est-ce que ça va!? s'exclama Seth me voyant

Il était dans l'eau à seulement un mètre de moi. Il avait retiré son chandail et mon regard tomba inconsciemment sur son torse imberbe et musclé. Je me sentis sombrer à nouveau à la vue de son corps parfait. Il m'attrapa la taille avec agilité et me pressa contre lui. Il était incroyablement chaud contrairement à la température ambiante. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa balancée contre sa poitrine ferme et chaude. Il me remmena vers ma planche et m'éloigna de lui. Je voulais désespérément retourner dans ses bras. Je veux dire retourner dans ses bras parce qu'il était chaud bien entendu…

-Dis donc, tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse! s'exclama Seth en s'asseyant sur ma planche et en m'aidant à faire de même

Mon esprit prit quelque seconde à se reconnecter à la réalité.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'espionnais aussi! répliquais-je sur la défensive

Il rougit et marmonna des paroles inintelligibles. Ça lui arrivait souvent de perdre ses moyens devant moi. Je me radoucis aussitôt. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de se faire prendre à voler des biscuits. De plus, il venait d'avouer qu'il m'épiait et étrangement ça me faisait plaisir. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui sourit.

-C'est gentil d'être venu à ma rescousse. le remerciais-je en souriant

C'était moi ou je lui faisais du gringue?

Il redressa la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Pour une fois, je ne détournai pas les yeux. Il m'observa un peu plus longtemps que l'exigeait la courtoisie et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement?

Vous imaginez-vous dans une pareille situation? Je sentis ma bouche s'entrouvrir sous l'émotion.

Seth se pencha doucement vers moi en fermant ses yeux. J'étais totalement paralysée. Comme si mon sang avait gelé, m'empêchant alors de faire le moindre geste. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir son odeur de sapin et la chaleur irradiée de son corps. Il me rendait folle. Complètement folle. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je voulais m'agripper à lui de toutes mes forces. Mais à la place, il reprit sa position initiale sur ma planche et ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit alors à pleuvoir d'un coup. Les gouttes d'eau froides s'écrasaient sur ma peau avec force. C'était ce genre de pluie qui tombe du ciel en ligne droite et qui vous fait mal tellement elle est drue.

-On…on devrait peut-être y aller. me dit-il en fixant la plage

Je hochai la tête et je sautai dans l'eau. J'entrepris de tirer ma planche derrière moi, mais Seth me poussa gentiment et remorqua lui-même ma planche jusqu'au rivage. Quand il eut mis ma planche sur le toit de ma voiture, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre dans les bois environnants. Seth regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le cri et marmonna quelque chose. Il reprit son T-shirt détrempé qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la plage et se tourna enfin vers moi. Incrédule, je l'avais regardé durant toute la durée de son petit manège et j'attendais une explication. Il soupira et partit dans la forêt sans un mot. Quel culot! Je restai plantée là durant un bon moment ruisselant de partout. J'étais encore plus tourmentée que quand j'étais venue. Il y avait d'abord ce moment intense où je l'avais désiré plus que tout. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour Antoine ni personne d'autre. Comme l'envie de respirer quand tu manques d'air. Pas un désir, une nécessité. Quand il s'était écarté, une sensation de brûlure avait parcouru le long de ma gorge et s'était rependue dans tout mon corps. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Vraiment pas normal. Ça l'avait été _douloureux_ de ne pas l'embrasser. Ça se comparait plus à une réaction chimique qu'à un désir. Il y avait ensuite son départ étrange et précipité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti en entendant un loup hurler? _Loup… _Comme dans son adresse e-mail : loup_2436. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi pensé par appart à ça? Qu'il allait soigner des pauvres bêtes dans la forêt? Nan! Et puis après, ce n'était pas de mes affaires… J'avais juste terriblement que Seth soit là avec moi. Je voulais sentir ses bras chauds contre mon corps et son haleine effleurer ma joue. Je le voulais…

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut difficile. Premièrement parce qu'il pleuvait averse et deuxièmement parce que je croyais tout le temps voir Seth qui courait dans les bois bordant la route. Quand j'arrivai finalement au manoir, Alice m'attendait sur le portique avec un air satisfait. En voyant son air, je fus prise d'une révélation. C'est elle qui avait dit à Seth que j'allais surfer! La traîtresse! Elle se prenait pour qui? Une entremetteuse!

Je sortis de mon auto et fonçai sur elle.

-Alice!!! C'est toi qui as dit à Seth que j'étais à la plage de la Push!!! l'accusais-je

-Bien sûr que si petite cruche! me répondit-elle sans se départir de son air triomphant

Je tremblais de tous mes membres tellement j'étais fâchée. Soudain, une bouffée d'apaisement me parvint et je me détendis aussitôt. Dans le fond, j'avais aimé mon entretien avec Seth. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en voulais autant à Alice?

-Tu devrais rentrer te mettre à l'abri, il pleut vraiment beaucoup…me conseilla-t-elle

Je lui obéis encore plonger dans mes réflexions et pénétra avec soulagement dans la maison chaude et sèche.

En me couchant cette nuit-là, je pris une résolution. Je ne devais plus éviter Seth. Ça avait été vraiment stupide de refuser de voir la vérité en face parce que mes sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts que la raison. Personne même le plus amoureux des hommes ne pouvait résister longtemps à une telle attraction, à un tel besoin. Je dirai à Antoine que c'est fini entre nous. Tout d'abord parce que je me mentais à moi-même en essayant de me convaincre que Seth n'était qu'un ami et deuxièmement parce que ça me faisait trop souffrir d'être séparé de lui. Je savais qu'Antoine allait très mal le prendre, mais ma santé mentale en dépendait. De plus, j'avais l'impression de lui jouer dans le dos en ressentant quelque chose pour le Quileute. Soudain, la perceptive de revoir Seth demain à l'école me redis totalement folle. J'avais fabuleusement hâte de le revoir. Une vague d'excitation me parcourut tout le corps. C'était clair maintenant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir de la nuit. Cependant, une vague de fatigue se fît ressentir et je sombrai dans des rêves peuplés de Seth.

* * *

Wouuu! Qui a hâte au chapitre 8? Ouais je sais…Il est vraiment temps que ces deux-là soient réunis. Je sais aussi que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment vraiment plus long que le précédent, mais je voulais faire un nouveau chapitre pour la grande «rencontre» entre Bre et Seth… Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. Je vous jure qu'à chaque fois que je vois que quelqu'un a commenté ma fic' je me mets à sauter partout comme une puce à qui on aurait donné du Red Bull! Ça, c'est vraiment intense comme réaction! On se voit pour le prochain chapitre qui s'annoncer très… disons… agitée?


End file.
